La Guerre des Mondes, version Autremonde
by Qwimalwyn
Summary: Une assez vieille fic que j'avais commencé avant la sortie du dernier tome de la série qui devait originellement s'intituler "la Guerre des Mondes". Voilà donc ma version de cette guerre des mondes, façon autremonde, magie et sortcellerie.
1. Prologue - Chem

**Prologue :**

Devant lui, il y avait l'espace infini et parmi les étoiles : sa planète vers laquelle il se dirigeait. Derrière lui se trouvait un immense trou noir - anciennement la lune tadix qui avait implose quelques jours auparavant - que des centaines de mages ainsi que de hauts mages avaient su contrôlés .

Aussi, aujourd'hui, le trou noir était inoffensif et rappelait uniquement au pilote de ce vaisseau spatial que tadix avait été détruite par les démons et que ces derniers les avaient envahis... Encore. Secouant sa tête pleine d'écaille, le Haut Mage se souvint que si c'était lui l'émissaire du Dranvouglispenchir sur Autremonde il était aussi responsable des agissements des autremondiens et tout comme des sortceliers - comme Isabella Duncan - étaient responsables de la surveillance terrestre, lui l'était de celle d'Autremonde. Et il avait failli à son rôle...D'abord avec les sangraves et Magister puis avec les démons, les plus vieux ennemis des dragons. Ça, même la reine des dragons, Charmamnichirachiva, allait le lui faire payer.

Chemnashaovirodaintrachivu sentait que rien ne pouvait arriver de pire a présent. Il se trompait pourtant.

Un peu plus loin derrière Madix, l'autre lune d'Autremonde venaient de se matérialiser six nouvelles planètes...

"Slurk! Jura Chem jura quand l'ordinteur de bord magique lui en fit part - c'est à dire quelques secondes après le geste impensable que venait de commettre Archange, le nouveau roi des démons..."


	2. Chapter 1 - Robin

**Chapitre 1 : Robin ou comment retrouver la santé et celle que l'on aime alors que le monde est sur le point d'exploser et qu'on en a aucune idée...**

L'infirmerie était un lieu familier de bon nombre du taragang mais pas de Robin qui grâce à sa partie demi-elfe était moins souvent blessé que les autres amis de Tara. Pourtant ça commençait quand même à devenir une habitude à présent.D'abord après avoir été enlevé par Magister, puis il avait été blessé plusieurs fois gravement mais là c'était bien pire : on l'avait enlevé et condamné à mort... Heureusement qu'il avait son sang de demi-elfe qui faisait qu'il guérissait vite.

Ça allait faire deux jours qu'il dormait, comprit-il du chaman qui s'occupait de lui. Ce n'était pas un elfe ça c'était certain et il ne ressemblait pas à oiseau de nuit, le chaman du lancovit, le dernier qui s'était occupé de lui. Robin se souvint enfin de l'endroit où il se trouvait quand il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait très bien, trop bien... Tara. Elle parlait de lui évidemment.

Robin M'angil n'entendait pas les réponses du chaman car celui-ci parlait très bas. Mais par contre il entendait très bien son ancienne petite-amie qui était aussi l'héritière d'Omois, le plus grand empire humain d'Autremonde. Le plus xénophobe aussi se rappela Robin. Et il se trouvait dans l'infirmerie du palais de Tingapour. Où vivait la jeune fille qui n'avait jamais cessé de faire battre son cœur. Robin se sentit un peu moins mal tout à coup et attendit que Tara'thylannem Duncan entre dans la chambre spéciale de l'infirmerie qui lui était réservé. Mais elle ne le fit pas.

Elle remercia le chaman de l'avoir sauvé qui dit que c'était son devoir mais lui suggéra de faire plus attention à ses petits-amisà l'avenir. Tara rit malgré elle et sortit de l'infirmerie. Robin ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Après tout, peut-être avait-il mal entendu ou imagine des choses? Il souffrait encore trop pour se poser plus de questions. Il se rendormît...

" Comment il va? Demandèrent Moineau et Fabrice quand elle entra dans sa suite.  
- Mieux, répondit Tara, le chaman a dit qu'il allait très vite se remettre. En particulier grâce à son sang d'elfe. Il n'était pas encore réveillé par contre.  
- Je suis sûre que ce n'est qu'une question de temps, lui assura Moineau."

Caliban dal salan ne répondit rien mais tara vit dans ses yeux gris que lui aussi s'inquiétait pour leur ami même s'il avait du mal à entendre parler du demi-elfe. Tara avait toujours les larmes aux yeux quand elle pensait au calvaire qu'avait vécu Robin... Par sa faute. En fait, Tara se prenait pour responsable de tout ce qui arrivait de mal à ses amis. Après tout c'était elle l'Héritière d'Omois, la Descendante de Demiderus, la Clé des Objets Démoniaques, la cible de Magister et presque tous les autres fous aliénés qui avaient eu un jour pour ambition de régner sur le monde... Et en plus de tout cela elle était la seule princesse "fiancée" à un démon. Franchement ce n'était pas simple du tout sa vie! Par chance, sa tante, Lisbeth'tylanhnem T'al Barmi Ab Santa Ab Maru, l'Impératrice d'Omois, avait décidé, après l'implosion de la lune de Tadix, que sa nièce méritait bien des vacances.

En réalité, depuis l'apparition des six planètes démoniaques dans l'univers des sortceliers, ces derniers avaient décidé de se réunir pour préparer la guerre qui ne manquerait pas de venir et tous les premiers sortceliers avaient obtenus des vacances pour que leurs maîtres puissent affronter les démons. Aussi tous en profitaient... comme ils le pouvaient avec cette menace permanente. Caliban Dal Salan, Gloria Daavil, Fabrice de Besois-Giron et Fafnir Forgeafeux n'avaient pas quitté Tingapour pour rester aux côtés de leurs amis Tara et Robin. Tara en était ravie et tentait avec eux d'en oublier la menace que faisait peser Archange sur Autremonde. Sans succès jusque-là.

Elle n'arrêtait pas non plus de penser à Robin depuis qu'ils l'avaient sauvé in-extremis. Pour passer le temps, les membres du magicgang avaient d'abord voulus se raconter leurs aventures mais au bout de deux jours les mêmes histoires revenaient. Cal avait bien essayé de les faire rire en racontant des blagues mais lui-même n'avait pas envie de rire. Fabrice avait alors eu l'idée de lancer une charade : son jeu préféré pendant longtemps qui avait agacé de nombreux membres du taragang. Il avait toujours un don malgré les années. Mais son humour n'était pas beaucoup plus joyeux que celui de Cal :

" Mon premier est une arme comme une musique, mon second est ce que l'on dit pour parler de soi, mon troisième est une matière pour faire des vêtements sur Terre. Mon tout est un monstre d'Autremonde.  
- Euh pour le premier je pense au chant des nains, dit Moineau appréciant le fait que Fafnir soit en pleine discussion avec Sylver par boules de cristal.  
- Le second : c'est moi ou je, dit Cal, chan-moi, chan-je. Mais pour le dernier ça vient de la Terre et si c'est pas le titre d'un film. Moi je ne peux pas vous aider.  
- J'ai trouvé : le lin! C'est un changelin!  
- Fabrice! S'indigna Moineau en pensant à Tara... Qui avait entre-temps éclaté de rire.  
- Elle était facile, se moqua Tara.  
- Tu en veux une plus dure? Pas de problème!  
- Mon premier est un autre nom de l'arobase, mon deuxième comporte quatre saisons et mon dernier peut-être de cendres comme de détritus. Mon tout arrivant souvent.  
- C'est quoi un arobase, demanda Moineau  
- Un symbole terrien, expliqua Tara, sur internet. Mais je ne sais plus son autre nom. Slurk. Le second est plus facile : c'est année ou an.  
- Quoi? Mais il a dit quatre pas sept, rappela Cal.  
- Oui et Fabrice est terrien et a beaucoup de mal avec les spécificités d'Autremonde. Par contre l'insecte nuisible ça peut être plein de choses.  
- Et pour les cendres et les détritus? On peut dire un tas de choses!  
- C'est ça : un tas! S'exclama Cal. Un tas de cendres et un tas de détritus. Pas mal du tout.  
- Bon donc on a un "quelque chose - an - tas" récapitula Moineau.  
- Un attentat! Et c'est bien vrai que ça nous arrive souvent."

Et Tara répartit dans une nouvelle crise de fou-rire comme elle n'en avait pas eu... Depuis des années! Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui avaient manqués! Cal avait raison : rien de mieux que quelques vacances de temps en temps. Elle le nota dans son esprit pour ne pas l'oublier.

" Vous en voulez une autre, proposa Fabrice."

Tara était prête à répondre que oui, oh oui, ça faisait tellement du bien! Mais elle n'en eut pas le temps : Son hor sonna et Tara lût un message du chaman.

"Robin est réveillé! S'exclama-t-elle."

Un peu trop vivement pour Cal, qui au lieu de se réjouir pour le demi-elfe se renfrogna. Tous les autres accueillirent la nouvelle comme Tara. Avec soulagement. Tara sortit de sa suite, suivie des trois membres du magicgang.

Elle marcha d'un pas rapide en se demandant comment les couloirs du palais impérial d'Omois pouvaient être en temps de guerre aussi pleins de courtisans qu'en temps normaux. Partout des nobliaux omoisiens et des invités de marque de l'impératrice et de l'imperator se jetaient par terre pour être recueillis par des fauteuils magiques. Les vrrirs, qui d'habitude se promenaient tranquillement dans les couloirs du palais en croyant être en pleine nature et qui se laissaient caresser en pensant être caressés par le vent grâce à un sort, semblaient énervés et être les seuls à sentir le danger qui les menaçait. Tara était trop préoccupée par Robin pour le remarquer mais Cal le fit lui. Et cela ne le réconforta pas du tout, lui qui s'inquiétait déjà pour Tara depuis l'invasion des démons dans notre univers. Ils remontèrent vite les couloirs dorés, éblouissants et ornés de pierreries du Palais jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Le chaman les laissa entrer dès qu'il reconnut l'héritière.

Robin M'angil sut grâce à Sourv, son familier qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une hydre à sept têtes, qu'il avait de la visite. Aussi ne fut-il pas surpris de voir débouler Tara'tylanhnem Duncan et le Taragang à sa suite. Tara se jeta à son cou en le voyant ce qui provoqua un sourire d'attendrissement de la part de Moineau qui venait elle-aussi de s'avancer et un regard étonné entre Fabrice et Caliban. Le jeune voleur semblait mal à l'aise et le terrien haussa les épaules avant de s'avancer à son tour. Robin se leva et n'eut aucun mal à rester debout, il se laissa embrasser sur la joue par Tara puis Moineau et il reçut une claque virile de la part de Fabrice. Robin s'avança vers Cal – à qui, il le savait par les conversations qu'il avait entendu ici, il devait la vie – mais celui-ci n'eut pas le temps d'aller jusqu'au voleur patenté car la porte s'ouvrait à nouveau, laissant entrercette fois-ci une naine aussi haute que large qui en regardant Cal, devant qui elle passait, donna l'impression au jeune voleur effronté qu'elle voulait toujours lui arracher la tête, ce qui pensait Tara, était sûrement toujours le cas. Fafnir Forgeafaux avança jusqu'à Robin :

« Que ton marteau sonne clair, lança-t-elle.  
- Que ton enclume résonne, répondit le demi-elfe à la formule de salutation naine.  
- Tu m'as l'air d'avoir bien récupéré, jugea-t-elle après l'avoir bien regardé.  
- Sans toi, Fafnir : je serais sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il est."

Robin la serra dans ses bras sans penser aux armes que la naine guerrière gardait dans son dos, c'est à dire deux grosses haches, qui blessèrent le demi-elfe. Sa main saignait beaucoup et Cal, qui était le plus près de Robin, incanta un reparus sur la main du demi-elfe. Sa magie encore très puissante fusa et la blessure disparut très vite. Robin sembla réaliser quelque chose et les sourcils froncés, il demanda à Cal pourquoi sa magie avait la couleur de celle de Tara.

Tara déglutit mais Moineau et Fabrice expliquèrent à Robin que le temps qu'il avait été enlevé, Cal avait été grièvement blessé. On l'avait éventré et il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et que Tara avait du transfuser son propre sang et le sien pour le sauver. Et qu'il avait aussi acquis une partie de sa magie avec son sang. Robin sourit en songeant à la dernière fois et seule fois où c'était déjà arrivé. Après l'attaque des harpies sur Terre.

" Dommage que tu sois pas un elfe, dit-il à Cal, à part s'ils s'aiment les naouldiars sont très utiles, tu sais!"

Tara et Cal et Moineau et Fabrice se regardèrent assez gênés. Puis Cal, puisque c'était à lui que Robin s'adressait, sourit et lui répondit d'une voix légère et ironique :

" C'est sûr que ce serait super mais on n'est pas des elfes ni l'un ni l'autre. Alors c'est stupide de l'évoquer... Même si j'adorerais être ton frère de sang, Tara!"  
La voix était fausse puisqu'il mentait mais puisque c'était l'une de ses spécialités et que Robin n'avait aucune raison de soupçonner quoi que ce soit, il ne comprit pas le double sens contrairement aux autres. Fafnir soupira et demanda ce qui était au programme maintenant. En fait elle espérait que Tara lui proposerait une bonne bagarre très vite et le dit même exactement comme ça.

" Quoi? Gémit Fabrice. Tu veux encore te battre? Mais on vient juste de sauver le monde - encore une fois - et tu as failli y passer comme nous tous. Et tu voudrais déjà recommencer?  
- Ben oui, répondit Fafnir, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse?  
- Moi je veux tout simplement rentrer chez moi maintenant que Robin est réveillé. La Terre commence déjà à me manquer.  
- Pfff. C'est nul. Si y a pas de bagarre de prévu je vais repartir à Himlya, moi! Au moins y a Sylver qui ne dira pas non à un petit combat!"

Fabrice soupira, sûr de ne jamais pouvoir comprendre les nains, et Tara et les autres rirent silencieusement, c'est à dire dans leurs têtes pour ne pas vexer leur amie.

" Fabrice a quand même raison, dit Tara, on mérite des vacances et la Terre est l'endroit idéal. Ça vous dirait de venir avec nous à Tagon?"  
Tous acquiescèrent et principalement Cal qui commençait à mourir d'ennui à Tingapout. Tara sortit alors du groupe pour demander à la pierre vivante, son amie et son reservoir de magie, de contacter sa grand-mère. Robin remarqua soudainement quelque chose qui lui avait échappé : comment ça ils avaient faillis y passer?

" Ça veut dire quoi que vous avez encore sauvés le monde? Demanda Robin.  
- Oh nous on a rien fait : c'est Tara. Répondit Cal. Elle nous a sauvés in-extremis alors qu'on était sur le pont d'imploser avec tadix.  
- La lune?  
- Ben ouais tu en connais une autre?  
- J'y comprend absolument rien... Fit Robin."

Fabrice, Moineau, Fafnir et Cal entreprirent alors de lui raconter tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus sur Tadix dont l'épisode de la NA. Robin devint blême en entendant ce récit, enfin plus que normalement vu la pâleur naturelle des elfes, et il s'évanouit. Fafnir qui était toujours derrière lui n'eut qu'à tendre les bras pour le rattraper. Tara venait juste de raccrocher quand Fafnir rattrapait le demi-elfe.

Presque inconsciemment, la jeune fille fit léviter le corps de Robin jusqu'à son lit où il se posa le plus délicatement possible. Tous se rapprochèrent de lui une fois que Tara eut fait disparaître sa magie. Soulagée, Tara constata que le jeune demi-elfe ne s'était pas blessé, grâce à Fafnir. Robin se réveilla assez vite mais on sentait qu'il était épuisé et encore trop faible pour sortir de l'infirmerie.

" Slurk, je n'aurais pas du contacter aussi vite ma grand-mère, jura-t-elle.  
- Non, vous pouvez y aller quand même sans moi, répondit Robin qui ne voulait pas être un boulet pour le magicgang.  
- Hors de question, répliqua Tara, on ne va pas te laisser là tout seul!  
- Je peux rester avec lui si tu veux, proposa Gloria Daavil.  
- Non je suis sûre que préfère largement passer du temps avec Fabrice. Au pire, Cal pourrait rester : j'ai juste dit que je venais mais j'ai pas parlé de quelqu'un d'autre à Isabella.  
- Euh je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, marmonna Fabrice en voyant la tête interloquée que faisait Caliban Dal Salan.  
- Non, rétorqua Moineau, Cal mérite bien plus que moi des vacances vu que le temps que je m'amusais avec Jeremy, lui il bossait pour ta tante.  
- C'est vrai, concéda Tara."

L'héritière impériale venait surtout de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait proposé. Cal et Robin auraient tout à fait pu se battre pour elle et ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il fallait au demi-elfe. La douce Moineau était en effet la plus indiquée pour s'occuper du demi-elfe. Tara céda enfin quand Moineau lui promit de lui donner des nouvelles de Robin tous les jours. Fafnir dit alors au revoir à Fabrice, Tara et Cal bien qu'elle garda la lueur incendiaire de son regard pour le jeune voleur. Moineau embrassa Fabrice et serra Tara et Cal dans ses bras. Puis tous trois dirent au revoir à Robin : Cal d'un simple signe de la main, Fabrice d'une petite claque virile sur son épaule et Tara en le serrant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant sur la joie. Robin murmura quelque chose à son oreille qui la troubla, ce que remarqua Cal qui n'avait cessé d'épier tous les gestes tendres que Robin avait pour Tara. La jeune fille ne répondit rien au demi-elfe et sortit la première vite suivie de Caliban et de Fabrice. Fafnir dit au revoir à son tour à Robin et Moineau puis quitta elle-aussi la chambre de l'infirmerie. La Princesse et Bête du Lancovit et le demi-elfe se retrouvèrent seuls. Robin prit la main de Moineau dans la sienne pour la remercier de rester. Il ferma ensuite les yeux, conscients qu'il devait très vite être en pleine forme vu la manie qu'avait sa chère et tendre Tara de provoquer des catastrophes dans tout Autremonde...

Fafnir alla chercher ses valises dans la suite de Tara pensant y retrouver les trois autres sortceliers mais la jeune fille avait déjà fait transférés leurs bagages sur Terre et tous trois se dirigeaient déjà vers la porte de transfert du palais impérial omoisien.

Fabrice prépara le transfert en discutant avec son père via sa boule de cristal et Cal et Tara entrèrent directement dans la porte. La salle aux cinq tapisseries était vide et l'intendante du palais, Kali, n'arrêtait pas de dire que c'était anormal et que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Tara se demanda si la jeune femme savait où étaient passés les Hauts Mages et que les démons étaient dans leur univers mais elle resta silencieuse. Fabrice revint très vite avec le spectre qu'il plaça très vite au-dessus des fées lilliputiennes. Kali sortit et ferma la porte au même moment que le sceptre se mit à rayonner et que les autres tapisseries firent de même. Fabrice cria "Tagon" quand les cinq rayons les touchèrent et ils quittèrent Autremonde...


	3. Chapter 2 - Caliban

**Cal ou comment, même quand on est loin de tout, passer un peu de temps avec sa petite-amie doit être hyperprogrammé et que ça peut même très, très mal se terminer.**

Ils étaient ailleurs, sur Terre. Dans la Porte de Transfert de Tagon, chez le Comte de Besois-Giron, le père de Fabrice. Le comte entra dans la salle aux tapisseries et serra son fils dans ses bras puis salua l'héritière Impériale et Caliban Dal Salan. Il demanda ensuite à Fabrice de lui raconter ce qui lui était arrivé car il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis son départ. Le comte n'avait pas encore été mis au courant des récents événements au sujet des démons et Tara avait décidé de ne pas en parler pour l'instant. Fabrice eut la même idée que la jeune fille et lui dit juste qu'il avait oublié de lui parler.

Le comte et les adolescents sortirent de la salle aux tapisseries et Tara vit son village de Tagon depuis une fenêtre. Elle soupira de bonheur : elle était enfin de retour chez elle!

Tagon n'avait pas changé, ni sa grand-mère d'ailleurs. Le comte les déposa au Manoir des Duncan en voiture pour qu'ils n'aient pas à marcher car malgré ce qu'ils leur avaient dit, le père de Fabrice voyait bien qu'ils étaient fatigués et c'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas pu beaucoup se reposer ces derniers temps. Aussi arrivèrent-ils dix minutes plus tard devant le Manoir aux pierres roses où Tara avait grandi.

Isabella se tenait sur le perron du manoir avec son père Manitou et Mourmur qui au grand désespoir d'Isabella était revenu sur Terre après l'attentat qui l'avait visé. Tara embrassa sa grand-mère, Manitou et Mourmur et les deux garçons saluèrent uniquement Isabella en lui serrant la main et les deux autres sortceliers d'un signe de la main. Isabella souhaita la bienvenue à Fabrice et Caliban, qu'elle trouva beaucoup trop proche de sa petite-fille...

Isabella annonça que les nonsos de Tagon avaient de nombreux soupçons sur eux depuis que Tara avait été bannie par l'Impératrice et qu'avec Mourmur qui était revenu, elle préférait qu'ils n'attirent pas trop l'attention. Fabrice proposa à Cal de venir au château de son père, ce que Cal eut un peu de mal à accepter mais il connaissait bien Isabella et savait que demander à rester n'allait pas du tout lui plaire et que s'il le demandait, il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle l'empêche de voir Tara seul à seule, aussi accepta-t-il d'aller au château de Besois-Giron. Le comte donna la valise de Tara qui était vraiment peu lourde grâce à la changeline. Mangus arriva à ce moment avec Jar. Il prit la valise et Tara se sentit stupide d'avoir oublié que son frère était aussi sur Terre. Elle se rappela alors que son petit frère avait aidé Cal et Robin à trouver les manuscrits sur la Guerre des Faille qui se trouvaient sur Terre.

Cal le remercia justement de son aide précieuse avant de voler un baiser à Tara ce qui fit grimacer Isabella et surprit les trois autres Duncan.

Cal, Fabrice et le comte quittèrent ensuite le manoir pour retourner au château de Besois-Giron. Tara entra dans le manoir vivant alors que la voiture du comte s'éloignait...

•••

Cela faisait trois jours que Cal, Tara et Fabrice étaient partis sur Terre et Gloria Daavil partageait les inquiétudes du demi-elfe avec qui elle passait tout à son temps à raconter des anecdotes du Magicgang. Robin M'angil essayait encore une fois de contacter Tara avec sa klik quand Moineau entra. Robin allait mieux mais le Chaman disait que même s'il avait du sang d'elfe, il devait reprendre des forces. Ce que le demi-elfe avait du mal à accepter : il était debout à faire les cent pas quand la jeune fille arriva.

"Je croyais que tu devais te reposer?

- Je ne peux pas! Gémit le jeune demi-elfe. Je n'arrive toujours pas à joindre Tara! Ça me rend fou!

- Je te comprend : j'ai essayé une centaine de fois d'envoyer un pmm à Tara ainsi qu'à Fabrice. Je viens d'apprendre qu'Omois avait place un black-out des communications magiques sur tout le continent vers l'extérieur...

- C'est stupide. Mais la klik n'est pas concernée. Et elle ne répond pas. Mais j'arrive à la faire fonctionner. C'est ça que je ne comprends pas. Elle m'en veut toujours tellement tu crois?"

Moineau hésita à répondre car elle savait que grâce à Cal, Tara lui avait effectivement pardonné mais elle ne voulait pas non plus donner de faux espoirs à son ami. Elle songea que si la klik de Tara ne fonctionnait pas ce devait être un coup du jeune voleur patenté. Mais elle se garda bien de le dire au demi-elfe. Moineau envoya un énième pmm à sa meilleure amie et à son petit-ami. Mais il ne fut jamais envoyé, pas plus que tous les autres...

•••

Depuis deux jours que Caliban Dal Salan vivait avec son ami au Château qui abritait la porte de transfert française, le jeune voleur avait pris en considération tout ce que représentaient le château et le village. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Fabrice à discuter entre autre de leurs relations amoureuses assez tumultueuses. Fabrice s'inquiétait surtout de ne pas avoir de messages de sa petite amie. Gloria avait pourtant promis de le contacter très vite et tous les jours. Et même si elle avait été trop occupée, cela inquiétait le jeune terrien. Ce qui occupait l'esprit de Cal était tout autre. D'abord parce que Tara était avec lui sur Terre et à Tagon. Et ensuite parce que contrairement à Moineau, Tara ne lui avait pas encore dit qu'elle l'aimait même s'il n'avait absolument aucun doute à ce sujet. Mais il sentait qu'elle en avait toujours. Et enfin, contrairement à Jeremy, l'ex de Moineau, Robin n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait entre Cal et Tara et même s'il avait été éventré par un changelin et non par Robin, il avait compris que la jalousie du demi-elfe pouvait lui être fatale. Aussi était-il particulièrement heureux d'être avec Tara, loin, très loin du demi-elfe...

La seule ombre à ce tableau était que malgré la proximité entre eux deux, Cal avait pu passer bien trop peu de temps à son goût avec l'Héritière Impériale qui n'avait cessé de faire battre son cœur depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé pour la première fois en Atlantide. La jeune fille avait passé tout son temps avec Betty, sa vieille amie nonsos qui avait été enlevé par Magister quelques années auparavant. Betty était la seule nonsos de Tagon, excepté le comte, qui connaissait l'existence des sortceliers et de la magie. Les deux jeunes filles profitaient des grandes vacances pour faire de longue promenades et discuter des aventures de Tara et du taragang. Cal trouvait cela légèrement enquiquinent de ne pas pouvoir avoir Tara pour lui tout seul. Aussi demanda-t-il dès le second jour l'aide de Fabrice pour organiser un rendez-vous romantique avec Tara. Cal avait regardé de nombreux films terriens et si les films français n'étaient pas des favoris, il savait qu'on surnommait Paris : " la ville des amoureux ". Et Cal avait très envie d'y faire un tour...

"C'est bon, lui confia Fabrice en éteignant son ordinateur, c'est réservé pour ce soir.

- Merci, je te revaudrais ça. Promis.

- C'est bon. Tu m'as donné un coup de main pour Moineau.

- Comme tu veux. Au fait il me faudrait aussi de l'argent. Les crédits-mut ne suffiront à rien ici. Tu aurais un billet de... Cinquante euros?

- J'ai juste un billet de dix. Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'il me faut un modèle. Non c'est trop peu, dix.

- Mais je croyais qu'on pouvait pas créer de billets?

- Ben c'est pour ça que ce sont des crédits-mut : parce qu'ils peuvent pas être falsifiés ou multipliés par la magie. Mais rien n'empêche de le faire avec des billets de nonsos.

- Ah. Euh mon père a un coffre dans son bureau. Tu pourrais lui demander.

- Pourquoi faire? Je suis un voleur! Pas un mendiant!

- Tu vas pas voler mon père quand même!

- Non, juste faire un très court emprunt. Je reviens très vite."

Fabrice soupira, entendant déjà les cris de son père. Cal fut très rapide, moins de cinq minutes plus tard il était de retour. Il donna un billet de cent et lui promis qu'il avait remis tout l'argent dans le coffre mais il lui dit juste de suggérer à son père de réviser les alarmes de son bureau. Fabrice leva les yeux au ciel et demanda ensuite à Cal de lui montrer les billets qu'il avait créés. Cal sortit alors une liasse de dix billets de cent euros, parfaitement identiques aux vrais billets. Fabrice poussa un cri de surprise et demanda combien Cal en avait.

" Environ six. J'ai pas eu le temps d'en faire plus...

- Mais c'est une vraie fortune! S'exclama Fabrice.

- Ouais, un beau petit pactole. Dommage qu'ils ne soient valables qu'ici, sur Terre. Ce serait pratique une telle fortune sur Autremonde!"

Fabrice soupira et Cal rangez la liasse dans la poche de sa robe de sortcelier. C'est à ce moment-là qu'arrivèrent Tara et Betty. Les deux jeunes filles étaient à vélo et proposèrent aux garçons de les rejoindre pour faire une ballade. Même si elle pensait toujours à Robin, Tara savait qu'elle avait fait son choix et elle commençait à ressentir un certain manque en n'étant loin de Cal. Betty et elle durent pourtant les convaincre de venir - surtout Cal qui se souvenait un peu trop bien de sa première expérience de la bicyclette. Expérience qu'il avait d'ailleurs très peu apprécié... Tara réussit à le faire changer d'avis quand elle lui permit d'utiliser la magie pour ne pas tomber dès le début. Cal céda et Fabrice revint avec deux vélos pour garçons.

Ils enfourchèrent leur bicyclette, non sans que Cal ensorcelle la sienne, et ils partirent rouler dans les collines arborées qui bordaient Tagon. C'était un jour ensoleillé très agréable pour cet été terrien et ils s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière pour pique-niquer. Cal incanta une nappe de pique-nique et Tara sortit de sa changeline le panier de pique-nique qu'elle avait préparé la veille avec l'aide de Mangus, le cuisinier d'Isabella. A l'intérieur se trouvaient autant de mets terriens qu'autremondiens que Mangus importait du Lancovit et d'Omois depuis que Jar vivait sur Terre et que Mourmur était aussi revenu. Si Cal préféra manger uniquement des plats qu'il connaissait et venant du Lancovit ou d'Omois et que Fabrice et Tara profitaient de leur court séjour sur Terre pour manger des plats qu'ils ne trouvaient pas sur Terre, Betty quant à elle goûta à toutes les sortes de plats que Tara avait apporté. Après qu'ils eurent finis de manger et que rien ne fut épargné, les quatre amis rangèrent la vaisselle dans le panier que Tara remit dans sa changeline et la nappe que Cal avait fait apparaître disparut. Fabrice et Betty finirent de manger les fruits que Betty avait emporté alors que Cal et Tara s'éloignaient vers un coin plus frais de la forêt. Le soleil était en effet à son zénith et ils ne révaient que de fraîcheur. Cal en profita pour inviter Tara à sortir avec lui le soir-même. La jeune fille fut assez surprise et assez prudente en se demandant ce qu'avait pu préparer le jeune voleur. Elle aurait malgré tout voulu dire oui directement car elle-aussi ne rêvait que de partager un peu de temps seul à seul avec lui mais elle savait aussi ce qu'en penserait son implacable grand-mère. Cal déglutit quand Tara lui dit qu'elle allait devoir obtenir l'autorisation d'Isabella. Il avait complètement oublié la grand-mère de la jeune fille mais il comprit qu'elle aussi voulait absolument passer du temps avec lui et cela lui suffit. Il était un voleur : il trouverait bien une façon de voir Tara même contre le gré d'Isabella s'il le fallait. Betty et Fabrice les rejoignaient à présent en riant. Cal entendit entre autre le nom de Jeremy. Betty s'avança vers Cal. Bien que Tara ait passé tout son temps à lui raconter leurs aventures, elle avait très peu parlé d'ex exploits de voleur patenté de Cal. En fait, tout comme l'avait fait Fabrice et Cal de leur côté, elles avaient surtout discuté de leurs petits amis respectifs. Et Tara avait parlé de Cal autant de Robin...

Mais Betty voyait les regards que s'échangeaient sans cesse Cal et Tara et elle savait alors très bien vers qui inclinait le cœur de son amie. Alors que Cal commençait à raconter ses récentes aventures sur Terre, en Égypte, Fabrice s'avança vers Tara et avec une voix assez inquiète, il demanda à sa meilleure amie de toujours si elle avait eu des nouvelles de Gloria depuis qu'ils étaient sur Terre.

" Non, aucune. Et c'est vrai que ça m'inquiète moi-aussi. Moineau n'est pas du genre à ne pas tenir ses promesses, enfin pas avec moi, se reprit Tara voyant les sourcils du loup-garou se froncer.

- Non, elle n'avait pas fait de promesses et ce même si elle dit qu'elle t'a abandonné. Et puis même si c'était le cas : elle ne va pas refaire la même erreur. Et là elle a promis.

- Peut-être qu'elle n'a aucune nouvelle à nous faire part, suggéra l'Héritière impériale.

- Même! Moineau m'avais juré de m'envoyer au moins un millier de pmm par jour.

- Oh. Et elle t'en a envoyé combien? Une centaine?

- Aucun. Et ça fait trois jours! Quelque chose ne va pas... J'en suis sûr. Tu as essayé de contacter Robin avec ta klik?

- Oui, plusieurs fois mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Vu que c'est technologique, je me suis dit qu'elle pouvait être cassée.

- Je ne crois pas, répondit Fabrice assez méfiant.

- Je rêve, dit Tara, ou bien Betty est littéralement fascinée par ce que lui dit Cal?

- Bah si elle connaissait un minimum Autremonde et la magie ce ne serait pas le cas. Il n'y a rien de phénomènal dans ce qu'il raconte.

- Ah ton ouïe de loup-garou, comprit Tara qui n'entendait quant à elle rien de la conversation. Sans prononcer un mot, elle incanta et la conversation de Cal et Betty lui fut parfaitement audible. Cal ne racontait pas vraiment ses aventures, il s'en ventait surtout et Tara se souvint de la première fois où le voleur patenté débutant qu'il était leur avait fait part de ses aventures à Fabrice et à elle. Eux-aussi avaient êtes fascines par les aventures du voleur. Tara sourit et décida de les rejoindre.

" Tu devrais lui parler du coup de la carotte, ne pût s'empêcher de dire Tara.

- Hein? Le coup de quoi? Demanda Fabrice.

- C'est l'une de mes missions de voleur patenté, répondit Cal, pas la plus extraordinaire c'est certain.

- La plus extravagante ça c'est sûr, ajouta Tara avant d'éclater de rire comme Cal.

- Ben raconte-la, lui demanda Fabrice qui voyait bien que Cal n'en avait aucune envie après avoir raconté ses exploits les plus impressionnants à Betty.

- Y a pas grand chose à raconter : c'etait une simple mission de routine. J'ai du voler une carotte que les adeptes d'une secte voulaient offrir à leur dieu. "

Tara sourit. Betty trouvait cela tout de même très amusant et demanda des détails au jeune voleur patenté qui ne se fit pas prier car si l'objet à voler en lui-même était ridicule, la façon dont il l'avait subtilisé l'était beaucoup moins. Mais toutes les deux étaient très risibles vu la façon dont il en parlait. Tara et Fabrice en rirent aussi et en oublièrent presque ce qui les préoccupaient tous les deux quelques instants plus tôt. Ils passèrent le reste de l'apres-midi à vélo et rentrèrent à Tagon vers la fin de l'apres-midi alors qu'il faisait encore très chaud.

Isabella les attendait dans la cour du manoir en se demandant si elle allait devoir empêcher sa petite fille de sortir le lendemain si elle ne rentrait pas très vite. Les quatre adolescents laissèrent leurs byciclette chez le comte de Besois-Giron puis rentrèrent à pied au manoir. Isabella les invita tous les quatre à rester prendre un goûter au Manoir et Tara se demanda un instant si sa grand-mère faisait exprès ou si elle avait oublié l'âge qu'ils avaient. Betty accepta avec plaisir et Cal et Fabrice aussi car ils avaient l'estomac dans les talons après avoir autant pédalé. Enfin pas Cal puisque sa byciclette était ensorcelée et qu'il voulait surtout obtenir l'autorisation de la grand-mère de Tara pour le rendez-vous qu'il avait préparé avec l'aide de Fabrice. Et en voyant les yeux d'Isabella qu'elle braquait sur lui prêts à le transformer en crapeau, le jeune voleur se dit qu'il allait peut-être bel et bien devoir faire s'évader Tara comme il l'avait suggéré après l'avoir invité mais en plaisantant à ce moment-là... Alors qu'Isabella n'avait pas du tout l'air de plaisanter, elle.

Les quatre adolescents entrèrent dans le manoir après Isabella, Mangus avait déjà préparé leur goûter quand ils entrèrent dans la cuisine du manoir. Ils déjeunèrent des tartines de miel de bzzz et de la confiture de miam avec du jus de mrmoum. Alors que Cal prenait sa quatrième tartine, Isabella Duncan entra dans la cuisine comme une furie. Elle tenait dans sa main une boule de cristal qu'elle avait très envie de jeter contre le mur.

" Euh, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe grand-mère? demanda Tara.

- Il se passe que depuis que les hauts mages se sont réunis, ta tante Lisbeth a interdit toutes communications entrantes et sortantes d'Omois. Et je n'ai même pas été au moins invitée à ce sommet de sortceliers! Faut-il donc que je rappelle sans cesse à ta tante que moi-aussi je suis une haute mage?

- Euh, je te rappelle que tu es aussi gardienne de la terre et que les démons sont dans notre univers...

- Justement, grogna Isabella, vu que les démons n'ont plus besoin des failles terrestres, pourquoi continuer à surveiller cette planète?"

Fabrice et Betty hoquetèrent alors que Tara soupirait. Tara et Fabrice se regardèrent ensuite d'un air entendu :

" Au moins on sait pourquoi on n'a aucune nouvelle de Moineau, dit Fabrice assez soulagé.

- Oui, mais je crois que la klik est cassée car elle est technologique pas magique? Précisa la jeune fille.

Cal quant à lui se rendit enfin compte qu'ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelles de Moineau depuis qu'ils étaient sur Terre. Et il se sentit soudain un peu mal. Il se pencha vers Fabrice qui était assis à sa gauche, alors que Tara s'était retournée vers sa grand-mère pour discuter sous un sort de silentius incanté par Isabella. Cal sortit d'une de ses poches une boucle d'oreille identique à celles de Tara.

" Eh mais c'est sa klik, s'exclama Fabrice.

- J'ai peut-être procédé à un échange très discret par jalousie, répondit le voleur.

- Par jalousies, hein? Comme si on avait pas deviné... Mais tu dois la rendre à Tara.

- Je vais procéder à un autre échange pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien.

-Tu veux pas lui admettre que tu es jaloux? Ben fais comme tu veux mais rends-la lui.

-Ouais je vais la faire..."

Agacée par sa grand-mère, Tara leva son silentius tandis que sa grand-mère continuait d'hurler :

" Tara'tylanhnem, tu vas me faire le plaisir de retourner à Omois pour convaincre ta stupide tante de cesser ce stupide black-out des communications d'Autremonde vers la Terre . Elle a complètement isolée cette planète, je ne peux même pas joindre Travia!

- Ben en méme temps, c'est sur Autremonde, remarqua Caliban à qui l'idée d'être coupé de communications venant d'Autremonde ne déplaisait pas vraiment puisque ça allait allonger ses vacances.

- Je ne peux pas grand-mère, lui rappella Tara pour au moins la cinquième fois en criant comme Isabella (qui allait répondre à la remarque de Cal sûr le même ton), Lisbeth n'est pas à Omois. Ça ne sert à rien de me hurler dessus. Je n'y suis pour rien, moi! Et je n'y peut rien non plus. Et enfin je ne peux pas repartir sur Autremonde parce que j'ai quelque chose de prévu ce soir."

Tara avait surtout dit ça pour changer de sujet mais Isabella le prit comme une attaque et lui demanda plus méchamment que curieusement ce qui était plus important que de remplir son rôle d'héritière impériale. Tara annonça sous les yeux verts ébérléués de sa grand-mère qui jetaient presque des éclairs qu'elle sortait avec Cal. La puissante sortcelière continua de fixer sa petite fille dans les yeux en éditant catégoriquement. Cal soupira comme Tara. Il se doutait qu'Isabella réagirait ainsi. Heureusement pour eux, Manitou, le père d'Isabella, intervint à ce moment. Le labrador noir voulait à tout prix éviter une crise de sa fille...

" Isabella, ne fais pas ta tête de mule et laisse-les donc s'amuser ce soir. Tara n'aura qu'à rentrer à Tingapour demain, suggéra le chien/sortcelier.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, Manitou!

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix alors. Tu te souviens de ce que tu as fait pour sortir avec ce fichu garçon à l'âge de Tara? Je pourrai leur raconter...

- Non! S'exclama Isabella très vivement. C'est bon j'ai compris (Isabella jeta un regard noir au chien). Bon d'accord. On va faire ce que propose Manitou. Mais pas trop tard...

- Grand-Mère, s'exclama Tara, j'ai bientôt dix-huit ans!

- Disons au plus tard à minuit. Mais dernier délai. C'est bien compris, vous deux?"

Tara regarda bizarrement sa grand-mère. Et voilà qu'après le coup de Raiponce avec sa mère, elle se mettait à Cendrillon avec elle. Tara se mit à imaginer que leur voiture allait se changer en citrouille à minuit tapante puis se dit qu'avec Isabella c'était tout à plausible et en gloussa tout de suite moins d'avance. Les autres qui contrairement à Tara avaient soit moins d'imagination soit moins peur d'Isabella se demandaient seulement ce que la grand-mère de Tara avait pu faire de si terrible. Cal décida de tenter de le demander à Manitou une autre fois...

Il était encore moins de dix-huit heures quand Cal et Fabrice rentrèrent au château de Besois-Giron.

Blondin lissait sa fourrure quand la porte de la chambre d'invités du château de Besois-Gison s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer deux jeunes humains sortceliers : son compagnon d'âme et son ami terrien Fabrice de Besois-Gison. Le renard courut vers Caliban Dal Salan qu'il n'avait pas vu de la journée. Thelepatiquement, Blondin sentit que Cal était heureux de le revoir mais surtout qu'il avait des projets pour ce soir et qu'ils ne le concernaient pas. Le jeune humain terrien glissa un papier à Cal puis il sortit de la chambre. Caliban caressa son familier puis il se prépara pour la soirée en commençant par une douche, il avait encore un peu de mal avec les douches terriennes qui n'utilisaient pas la magie. Quand il en sortit quelques minutes plus tard. Il regarda le bout de papier que lui avait laissé Fabrice, sourit et le rangea dans la poche de sa robe de sortcelier puis il incanta un costume noir comme en portaient nombre de ses acteurs terriens préférés dans leurs films et plus précisément quand ils devaient draguer une jolie fille...

A travers les yeux de Blondin, Cal pût voir ce que ça donnait en vrai et il devait admettre que c'était pas mal du tout! Pour être encore plus ressemblant il se créa une autre coiffure que sa traditionnelle coupe emmelée. Il changea aussi les traits de son visage pour imiter ceux de son modèle. Fabrice entra à ce moment-là. Il fixa ahuri son ami qu'il peinait à reconnaître et lui dit :

" Ça y est : tu te prends vraiment pour James Bond! Le voleur patenté déguisé en agent secret... Tu pouvais pas faire plus original?

- Bah je pensais que c'était une bonne idée. Et puis je suis sensé être un milliardaire.

- Ben c'est raté : se déguiser d'habitude c'est pour passer inaperçu!

- Oui et ben là : non. C'est pour m'amuser. Et au pire on lancera une bonne dose de mintus..."

Fabrice soupira puis éclata de rire ce qui vexa Cal. Le jeune voleur remarqua ensuite que Fabrice tenait quelque chose dans son dos de vert et de rouge. Cal écarquilla les yeux en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait.

Debout devant un miroir dans dans sa chambre, Tara songeait encore à Robin et au manque de communications. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était de savoir comment elle allait pouvoir annoncé à Robin qu'elle sortait avec Cal. Quand elle lui avait dit au revoir le demi-elfe lui avait presque susuré à l'oreille qu'il l'aimait toujours et qu'il voulait absolument la reconquérir par tous les moyens. Aussi valait-il mieux pour l'instant qu'il ne se doute de rien... Tara sortit de ses pensées quand son petit frère entra dans sa chambre. Jar Duncan regarda stupéfait sa grande soeur qui, il faut le dire était magnifique, mais il éclata d'un moqueur:

" Tu comptes quand même pas porter cette robe de princesse à ton rendez-vous avec Cal, dis-moi? T'es sur Terre je te rappelle..."

Tara lança un regard noir à son frère puis se retourna vers le miroir et poussa un cri de stupéfaction à son tour. Sa robe était vraiment... Éblouissante! La jeune fille avait juste demandé à sa changeline, entité magique capable de créer n'importe quelle tenue ou armure, de lui faire une robe de soirée assez classe mais comme souvent la changeline n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête ou plutôt en avait rajouté beaucoup trop. Sa robe était noire et longue et très légèrement fendue et décoltée mais ce n'est pas ce qui gênait Tara. Sur toute la robe, l'entité magique qui lui servait de garde robe avait eu la mauvaise idée d'incruster des étoiles presque vivantes qui scintillaient autant que des vraies. Et elle l'avait aussi ornée de pierreries. A son cou, il y avait une rivière de diamants qui pesait très lourd. Il ne manquait qu'un diadème dans ses cheveux et elle aurait pu se croire à Tingapour. Au moins la changeline avait pensé ne pas afficher le paon aux cent yeux d'or qui étant le symbole d'Omois ornait habituellement ses habits même les plus simples. La changeline sentit la colére de Tara et opérera vite quelques changements et Tara se retrouva avec la même robe mais sans les étoiles et la parure de diamant s'était juste raccourcie et allégée mais elle faisait à présent plus "classe" que "princessehéritièred'unimmenseempiremagique". Tara constata pourtant à regrets que sa robe était toujours aussi décoltée... Elle soupira et se dit qu'elle mettrait un gilet pour cacher ce décolté. Le manoir l' informa ensuite avec l'ordimagique que sa grand-mère avait installé dans sa chaîne que Cal était arrivé. Tara sourit et demanda à sa changeline de la maquiller très très légèrement et de la parfumer. Pour une fois à son soulagement la changeline obéit sans trop en faire...

Tara sortit de sa chambre et descendit au salon du manoir où attendait un homme en costume noir qui discutait avec Manitou. Bon c'était certainement un sortcelier ou un fou s'il parlait aux chiens...

Son arrière-grand-père baissa la tête et soupira quand il sortit du salon devant Tara, la jeune sortcelière vit qu'il était agacé et voulait de toute évidence esquiver ce jeune homme.

Tara s'avanca vers le fauteuil où était assise sa grand-mère. De face, le jeune homme lui sembla plus familer et Tara reconnut enfin ses yeux. Des yeux gris malicieux qui la dévorraient littéralement. En tentant de cacher du mieux sa surprise, elle sourit à ce qu'elle reconnut enfin comme étant le sosie parfait de... James bond.

" Pas mal comme déguisement, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille."

Le jeune homme sourit et lui tendit le bouquet de roses que lui avait donné Fabrice. Tara cligna des yeux assez surprise et les prit avant d'embrasser Cal sur la joue. Isabella fixait le couple avec ses yeux verts vifs et Tara l'avait bien remarqué tout comme Cal. Les deux sortceliers saluèrent la grand-mère de la jeune fille puis sortirent du manoir sous les regards vigilants d'Isabella et Jar Duncan. Tara donna ses roses à Tachil, le jardinier sortcelier du manoir des Duncan, qui travaillait sur un bosquet. Le jardinier prit le bouquet de fleurs et lut le message qu'avait étiqueté Tara avec sa magie. Bon, il mettra les fleurs dans un vase plus tard. Tachil salua les deux adolescents qui s'enfonçaient dans le début de la nuit vers le village de Tagon...

Cal et Tara avançaient vers le château de Besois-Giron, il était à peine dix-neuf heures mais s'il faisait encore chaud, les rues étaient désertes. Cal emmena Tara vers la sortie de la ville et les champs de blés qui la bordaient.

Surprise Tara demanda à Cal où ils allaient. Le jeune voleur patenté lui adressa un sourire plein de malice et tout en lui prenant la main, il murmura à son oreille :

" Tu vas très vite le savoir..."

Puis il incanta un transmitus.

Tara ferma les yeux instinctivement quand elle sentit la magie de Cal lancer un transmitus. Quand elle les rouvrit, ils n'étaient plus dans un chemin de campagne du Sud de la France mais dans une grande, très grande, ville. Toute illuminée. Tara sourit en comprenant où Cal l'avait emmenée : à Paris. Tara le comprit en reconnaissant le fleuve qui coupait la ville en deux en contrebas qui n'était autre que la Seine. En contrebas? Tara déglutit en découvrant qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux à plus de quatre cent mètres du sol... juste au-dessus de la Tour Eiffel!

Alors elle flottait... Non : elle tombait! Ils tombaient vers le champ de mars à une effroyable vitesse. Cal, qui voulait juste atterrir en haut de la tour Eiffel, avait sous-estimé la magie de Tara qui coulait toujours dans ses veines et puisqu'il avait toujours le vertige, il avait gardé les yeux fermés et donc pas du tout remarqué qu'ils tombaient dangereusement vite. Tara incanta un second transmitus dès qu'elle vit les yeux fermés de Cal.

Ils atterrirent sur les quais de la Seine pour ne pas attirer l'attention des nonsos... La lune se reflétait dans l'eau de la Seine. Tara annonça à Cal qu'il pouvait ouvrir les yeux. Le jeune voleur en les ouvrant compris qu'ils n'étaient plus en haut de la tour Eiffel et Tara lui expliqua en riant pourquoi.

Elle lui demanda ensuite ce qu'il avait prévu pour la soirée et Cal sortit le petit bout de papier froissé qu'il avait gardé dans sa poche depuis que Fabrice le lui avait donné. Il le déplia et lut l'adresse qu i était inscrite. Tara invoqua sa carte magique que stockait sa changeline. La carte afficha presque instantanément la ville de Paris. Et zooma très vite sur le quartier où ils se trouvaient. Tara vérifia que personne ne les observaient puis donna l'adresse à la carte qui afficha immédiatement le trajet à pied qu'ils allaient devoir effectuer. Par chance ils n'étaient pas très loin, juste de l'autre côté de la Seine. En fait, le restaurant se trouvait dans les Champs Élysées, Fabrice avait vu les choses en grand, se dit Cal en arrivant dans la plus grande avenue de France. Tara et Cal arrivèrent au restaurant une demi-heure plus tard en marchant. Cal s'exclama en arrivant sur les Champs Élysées que Paris ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'idée qu'il s'en était faite d'après les films qu'il avait vu. Tara en rit et dit qu'au restaurant ce serait sûrement plus romantique...

Ce ne fut pas vraiment le cas. Le restaurant où Fabrice avait réservé une table pour deux le matin-même était très chic et gastronomique. Habituée au luxe à Tingapour, Tara n'eut aucun mal à s'adapter au milieu de la clientèle. Ce fut un peu plus compliqué pour Caliban Dal Salan qui regretta beaucoup de ne pas avoir consulté le menu avant de réserver. Bien que le repas ne plut pas du tout au jeune lancovien, il profita tout de même avec plaisir du tête à tête avec Tara. Le ventre bien loin d'être rempli par le menu gastronomique composé entre autre de grenouilles, de caviar et d'autres mets très chers mais totalement inconnus du jeune homme, Cal sortit très déçu du restaurant quelques heures plus tard. Heureusement pour lui, il avait gardé son déguisement et passa pour un touriste étranger très riche mais peu habitué à la cuisine française. C'était bien là son but et il put le prouver en payant l'addition très salée du restaurant, elle s'élevait à plus de cinq cent euros, en espèce. Tara en fut assez surprise mais n'osa pas demander au jeune voleur comment il s'était procuré tout cet argent même si elle avait une petit idée... Au moins maintenant, Tara comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi Cal continuait de se déguiser en agent secret ou plutôt en milliardaire. Elle en rit intérieurement tout au long du diner. Et éclata de rire en sortant du restaurant cinq étoiles. Tara avoua à Cal que c'était la première fois qu'elle riait autant à un rendez-vous. Et que c'était vraiment rafraîchissant.

Un peu jaloux, il l'interrogea sur ses-dits rendez-vous :

"Pourquoi ça, vous êtes déjà allés à Paris, Robin et toi?

- Bien sûr que non, rit Tara, seul toi pouvait avoir cette idée, Cal! Et même si ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais, je suis très loin d'être déçue.

- Super, parce que la soirée n'est pas encore finie, répondit Cal en murmurant à son oreille."

Las d'avoir mangé et marché, Cal incanta un nouveau transmitus, qui cette fois ne les envoya pas à plus de cent mètres du sol. Enfin à un peu plus de cent mètres au-dessus du niveau de la mer tout de même...

Tara, qui avait gardé les yeux ouverts au cas où la magie de Cal, enfin sa magie, déraperait encore, était prête à lancer sa magie en cas de pépin... Par chance ce ne fut pas le cas : Ils étaient bien à cent-mètres au dessus du niveau des eaux mais sur le sol cette fois. Tara n'avait jamais été à Paris mais elle connaissait assez la capitale française pour reconnaître la basilique du sacré cœur qui était devant eux. Bon, Cal les avait amenés sur la butte Montmartre...

Tara se retourna pour apprécier la vue qu'elle avait de Paris depuis le sommet de la butte. Cal observa les lieux en souriant :

" Ça c'est le Paris romantique!

- Oui mais c'est dommage que ce soit la nuit, répondit-elle en riant, le jour il y a des artistes, les cafés sont ouverts,..

- Je préfère la nuit, répondit Cal, on est plus seuls au moins..."

En effet, remarqua Tara, ils n'étaient bien que tous les deux. Et c'était bien la nuit. Ce qui rendait finalement le lieu encore plus romantique que le jour, se dit-elle. Elle comprit seulement ensuite pourquoi Cal avait tant voulu l'emmener loin de Tagon. C'est vrai que sur Terre ou sur Autremonde, ils n'avaient eu aucun moment seuls tous les deux depuis leur retour de Tadix. D'abord à cause des démons puis de Robin. Et sur Terre, la faute en revenait plutôt à Isabella. Mais ici, comme l'avait tant souhaité le jeune homme, ils étaient enfin tous les deux. Tara et lui se promenèrent dans le quartier en discutant et en riant de leur soirée. Ils étaient vraiment proches l'un de l'autre et s'enlaçaient de temps à autre lorsque Tara posait sa tête sur le torse du jeune voleur, en profitant uniquement du silence et de la solitude que la nuit leur offrait enfin...

Ils continuèrent leur ballade quelques temps puis s'arrêtèrent devant la basilique du sacré cœur où ils étaient revenus. Là, ils s'assirent sur les marches de la basilique. Tara vérifia son hor et lût l'heure terrestre. Il était un peu plus de vingt-trois heures déjà. Cal était en train de communiquer sous silentius avec un téléphone portable et non une boule de cristal ce qui surprit Tara'tylanhnem Duncan. Cal raccrocha et proposa à Tara de descendre les marches de la basilique. Arrivés dans la ruelle en contrebas, Cal lui prit la main et ils avancèrent vers la ruelle.

Tara lui dit qu'il était déjà tard et qu'elle aurait aimé rester plus longtemps seule avec lui. Cal l'embrassa. Le baiser se prolongea et s'intensifia très vite. A ce moment, Tara sut que les doutes qu'elle avait eu au sujet de ses sentiments pour Cal s'étaient évaporés. Elle se demanda tout comme Cal comment ils avaient pu se tenir éloignés l'un de l'autre aussi longtemps. Cal se sépara d'elle, assez troublé...

" Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, demanda Tara qui était toujours dans ses bras.

- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être suivie?

- Suivie? Mais on est seuls!

- Ce n'est pas si sûr, rétorqua Cal, il y a une scoop qui nous suit depuis quelques minutes. Peut-être plus."

Assez étonnée, Tara se retourna pour voir la-dite scoop ne vit... Absolument rien. Croyant voir un sourire moqueur sur les traits de Cal, Tara se retourna vers le voleur patenté. Qui était toujours très sérieux et encore plus inquiet.

" Il n'y a pas de scoop ici.

- C'est une camouflée, précisa Cal avant d'ajouter en voyant l'expression sidérée de sa petite amie, elles sont indétectables normalement mais il existe une technique de voleur pour les repérer. Tu n'en as pas encore entendu parler dans ta formation?

- Je ne l'ai pas encore commencé, corrigea l'héritière impériale d'Omois, mais pourquoi vous apprenez à repérer des scoops?

- Ben camouflées elles servent principalement de caméras de surveillance privées.

- Donc quelqu'un nous espionne?

- C'est possible. Mais est-ce qu'ils nous ont suivis depuis Tagon ou ils nous ont repérés ici?

- Bonne question... Est-ce qu'on peut l'éviter?

- Difficilement... Mais j'ai autre chose! Et que ce soit Isabella qui ne me ferait pas confiance ou Lisbeth pour la même raison ou au pire Magister qui voudrait te surveiller pour t'enlever, ils ne pourront pas nous suivre plus loin."

Au même moment, une immense limousine noire aux vitres noircies elles-aussi s'arrêta devant Cal et Tara. Le chauffeur en costume sortit et ouvrit la portière côté passager. Loin d'être surpris, Cal s'inclina devant Tara avec un large sourire aux lèvres avant de l'inviter à entrer.

Quand monsieur Caliban Dal Salan l'avait engagé le matin-même, le chauffeur parisien s'était attendu à quelque prince étranger vu son nom et sa richesse. Mais son client lui semblait plus américain et plutôt jeune tout comme son invitée. Certainement une conquête de la soirée... Regardant son GPS, le chauffeur vérifia la circulation. Malgré l'heure tardive, remonter les Champs-Elysées fut fastidieux et très lent à cause de la circulation. Atteindre le champ de mars allait prendre du temps. Mais bon, ils avaient toute la nuit...

Tara avait encore du mal à croire que Cal avait vraiment réservé une limousine pour eux. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus surpris, c'était l'intérieur de la limousine. Elle était dans une vraie limousine de star. Comme à las vegas avec un mini-bar et une grande banquette. Vraiment pas mal. Cal sortit de la poche de sa robe de sortcelier deux bouteilles de tzinpaf. Tara sourit et ils burent leurs sodas enlassées l'un contre l'autre. Puis Cal embrassa Tara avec passion et tout pressant son corps contre le sien, il se pencha sur elle et glissa sa main gauche dans les cheveux blonds de la jeune fille. Le baiser sembla s'éterniser pour Tara... Sauf qu'ils furent interrompus :

" Tara? Ah j'arrive enfin à te joindre! S'exclama la minuscule silhouette qui venait d'apparaitre devant les yeux gris de Cal."

Tara étouffa un cri et se recula vivement pour pouvoir répondre au demi-elfe.


	4. Chapter 3 - Tara

**Tara ou comment après avoir sauvé le monde si on fait pas assez gaffe, on peut facilement détruire celui de quelqu'un pour qui on compte... Peut-être un peu trop.**

Quelques minutes plus tôt...

Robin M'angil se tournait les pouces dans sa suite. Ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Tara le tuait. Le demi-elfe venait de quitter l'infirmerie du palais impérial de Tingaour depuis seulement quelques heures. Il essayait toujours de joindre Tara grâce à sa klik sans y parvenir. Soupirant, Robin alluma l'écran cristal de sa suite. Le précédent occupant de la suite, un invité meusien, devait adorer les rumeurs et les scandales car la chaîne était sur des peoples. Le jourstal des scandales commençait. Robin était sur le point d'ordonner à l'ordimagique de la suite de changer de chaîne quand le cristalliste annonça un scoop de dernière minute justement via une scoop. Le scoop parlait de Tara Duncan. L'héritière impériale d'Omois. Le commentaire du cristalliste fut choquant pour Robin mais pas autant que les photos qu'avait prise la scoop à Paris. Le jeune demi-elfe, n'arrivant pas à le croire et sachant que les cristalistes peoples inventaient souvent la plupart des scandales dont ils parlaient, pinça encore sa klik. Pour la première fois l'image de Tara se matérialisa. Mais ses craintes en furent confirmées. Il s'exclama d'abord, soulagé qu'il ait réussi à la joindre, qu'elle lui avait manqué puis vit seulement après qu'elle était loin d'être seule et qu'elle était même en train d'embrasser le bellâtre de la vidéo de la scoop. Tara se recula mais le jeune homme ne le remarqua pas et s'avança à nouveau en recommençant à embrasser sa petite amie, enfin son ex petite amie...

" Où tu es? Demanda Robin.

- Sur Terre.

- A Paris?

- Oui, comment le sais-tu? Répondit le visage blêmissant de Tara.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-bas.

- On visite.

- Tu es avec Cal et Fabrice?"

Tara ne répondit rien mais blêmît encore plus. Cette fois, le beau petit traduc qui embrassait Tara sur la photo en pause sur l'écranmagique avait lâché sa proie. Et se tenait bien éloigné de la jeune fille. Robin allait reposer sa question et s'énervait à l'idée qu'elle réponde et lui mente. Il n'en eut pas l'occasion. La porte de sa suite lui annonça une visite puis elle s'ouvrit sur la princesse du Lancovit Gloria Daavil. Gloria s'avança vers Robin et sans voir la photo sur l'écran de cristal accroché au mur, elle lui annonça que Sandor, l'impérator d'Omois, avait annoncé le retour de Lisbeth'tylanhnem t'al barmi an santa ab maru, sa demi-sœur. Robin disait à Tara qu'il était déçu et qu'il l'aimait toujours autant. Moineau Daavil soupira et déclara qu'elle était désolée. Très étonné, Robin se tourna vers la jeune fille. Moineau avait les yeux rivés à présent sur le jourstal people. La photo montrait les deux jeunes amoureux de dos et Moineau ne vit pas que Cal était méconnaissable. Aussi continua-t-elle à s'excuser quand Robin lui demanda de répéter.

" Je suis vraiment désolée, Robin.

- Mais pour quoi?

- Que tu l'ais appris comme ça. Je pensais que Tara voulait te le dire. C'est tellement bête qu'elle soit partie sur Terre avant.

- Mais de quoi tu parles?

- Ben de la photo et de ta déception et ta jalousie évidente. Voir ça au jourstal doit pas être le meilleur moyen d'apprendre pour leur relation... C'est comme moi avec mes fiançailles avec Jeremy. Fabrice l'a appris comme ça. Mais bon vu que maintenant on est de nouveau ensemble c'est pas si grave...

- Mais de qui tu parles? Et de quelle relation?

- C'est arrivé alors que tu avais été enlevé. Mais personne ne le savait à ce moment-là. Je parle de ton enlèvement. En fait le changelin qui se faisait passer pour toi savait, lui. Donc et bien ils avaient le champ libre. Enfin ils croyaient... Mais Tara doit se sentir trop mal de s'être tue. Elle ne voulait pas te l'annoncer alors que tu étais blessé. Et convalescent. Je crois au fond qu'elle avait raison. Mais ils auraient peut-être dû te le dire quand même. Enfin maintenant tu sais. Je n'ai plus à le cacher...

- Mais cacher quoi? Que Tara m'a trompé avec un beau gosse sur Terre?

- Un beau gosse, hoqueta Moineau, c'est vrai que Cal est plus aussi petit qu'avant. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à que tu le qualifie ainsi. Enfin va pour le beau gosse... Mais tu sais, c'est toujours ton ami.

- Cal? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là celui-là? Attend c'est Cal, le "bel inconnu"?"

Au même moment le jourstal remontrait les photos de l'héritière dans les bras du sosie de l'agent 007. Et le commentaire était toujours le même :

" La vierge de glace se fait réchauffer par un bel inconnu sûrement nonsos sur la Terre. "

Puis les trois clichés de la scoop apparurent en même temps côte à côte. Sur le premier, on voyait les deux amoureux de dos, sur le second ils étaient enlassés mais seul Tara était visible de face. Et sur le dernier ils s'embrassaient et si Tara était très reconnaissable avec sa mèche blanche et ses longs cheveux blonds, Cal quant à lui ne l'était pas du tout. Et si ses yeux de bête n'avaient pas vus à travers les illusions , il aurait pu croire comme Robin et les cristallistes que Tara embrassait un terrien. Mais la bête du Lancovit voyait à travers les illusions et l'apparence de Cal n'était rien de plus que ça...

" Je crois que j'ai dit une bêtise, souffla Moineau, je suis désolée, Robin. Je pensais que tu le savais...

- Cal? Continuait de répéter le demi-elfe complètement ahuri. Ce voleur m'a volé ma petite-amie? J'espère que tu plaisantés là!

- Je suis désolée, répondit seulement Moineau."

La jeune fille sortit ensuite en courant de la suite du demi-elfe car Robin, dont le visage était devenu rouge écarlate, venait d'arracher sa klik de son oreille et la lança contre Moineau. La klik la rata et alla s'écraser sur le mur, se brisant en mille morceaux.

Dans la limousine, la silhouette de Robin disparut. Tara sursauta et se rapprocha de Cal. Contrairement à la jeune fille, le voleur patenté n'avait rien vu de la scène et ignorait tout ce qui c'était passé. Mais il voyait dans les yeux de Tara que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pas du tout... Déjà en entendant la conversation, enfin ce que disait Tara, il avait compris qu'elle parlait avec Robin m'angil. Le demi-elfe étant le seul à pouvoir la contacter ainsi. Grâce à la klik de la jeune fille. Cal se demandait ce qui lui avait pris de faire l'échange maintenant : c'est à dire au pire moment (enfin Cal ne sait pas que n'importe quel moment aurait été pareil puisque Robin n'avait eu de cesse de pincer sa klik depuis trois jours). L'idée de faire l'échange en l'embrassant comme la première fois avait parfaitement fonctionné. Trop peut-être...

" Il faut qu'on rentre tout de suite, murmura Tara.

- Pourquoi? Il est seulement vingt-trois heures...

- Pas à Tagon, corrigea Tara, à Tingapour. Il nous faut empêcher un meurtre, reprit-elle très sérieusement.

- Un meurtre? Comment ça?

- Robin sait pour nous deux. Moineau le lui a dit. Enfin sans le vouloir...

- Et alors? Qui va être tué?

- Robin a lancé sa klik sur Moineau et il est tellement furax que je veux rentrer très vite pour qu'il ne passe pas ses nerfs sur elle.

- Ouais, il va les passer sur moi c'est ça?

- Si tu m'accompagnes, il y a des chances que oui.

- Si je ne t'accompagne pas, c'est à toi qu'il va s'en prendre, rétorqua Cal avant d'ouvrir la vitre qui les séparaient du chauffeur de la limousine, déposez-nous ici!

- Mais on est en plein milieu des champs élysées! Vous allez vous faire faucher si vous sortez.

- Arrêtez-vous sans discutez. Ou vous n'aurez pas votre argent."

En bon voleur, Caliban Dal Salan connaissait bien le pouvoir de l'argent. Pour mieux appater leur chauffeur, Cal sortit une liasse de dix billets de cent dollars d'une de ses poches et deux autres identiques de l'autre poche. Le chauffeur hésita, semblant considérer l'enjeu et appuya brusquement sur la pédale de frein. Cal sourit et donna les trois liasses de billets au chauffeur. Tara ouvrit ensuite la porte et incanta un bouclier. Cal et elle sortirent tous les deux et pour le chauffeur nonsos, leur traversée apparut comme un miracle. Il rangea les liasses dans sa poche puis accéléra à nouveau. Sur le trottoir, Tara incanta un transmitus pour les mener à Tagon, au château de Besois-Giron.

Pendant que Cal négociait avec leur chauffeur, Tara avait contacté Fabrice pour le prévenir de leur arrivée et de leur départ pour Tingapour. Elle l'avait réveillé et il avait fallu qu'elle lui parle de Moineau pour que Fabrice accepte de préparer leur transfert. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la salle aux tapisseries, ils trouvèrent Fabrice en pyjama. Il discutait par boule de cristal, sûrement avec Kali, l'intendante du palais impérial d'Omois. Val remercie Fabrice pour avoir réservé au pire restaurant qu'il avait vu puis entra dans la salle de transferts.

" Tu crois qu'il est assez fou de rage pour faire du mal à Moineau?

- Oui, malheureusement. Mais la Bête du Lancovit est capable de se défendre. Et Robin n'est sûrement pas totalement remis. C'est plus pour lui que j'ai peur..."

Fabrice hocha la tête et donna le spectre de transfert à Tara. La jeune fille entra dans la salle alors que Fabrice repartait se coucher.

Robin croyait ou plutôt espérait toujours que Moineau lui avait menti. Aussi se dirigeait-il vers la porte de transfert du palais impérial, décidé à rejoindre Tara sur Terre, à Tagon. Il avait dans l'espoir que tout cela n'était qu'un fâcheux malentendu...Et il voulait découvrir la vérité le plus vite possible. De toute façon, se disait-il, cette histoire était tordue par les cheveux. Cal avait été le premier à l'aider pour conquérir Tara. Il ne l'aurait jamais fait s'il avait eu des sentiments. Mais ce qui était plausible et plus inquiétant serait que Cal profiterait de Tara, qu'il s'amuse avec elle. Et Robin comptait bien le tuer si c'était le cas...Tout en ayant en tête les différentes manières de tuer l'imprudent petit voleur ou au moins de lui faire assez peur pour qu'il ne touche plus à sa Tara, Robin M'angil remontait un des plus grands couloirs du palais, celui qui menait à la porte de transfert. Il avait déjà réservé son transfert par boule de cristal mais on lui avait demandé de patienter car un transfert était déjà prévu. Robin avait donc pris son temps pour arriver à la porte de transfert. Et il arrivait à un coin du couloir d'où il voyait les voyageurs sortir de la porte. Il resta figé comme une statue en voyant les deux voyageurs en question. Il s'agissait de Tara et du jeune homme avec qui elle était à Paris. Tara et le jeune homme semblaient préoccupés et se tenaient la main plus pour se soutenir l'un l'autre que par affection. Mais Robin ne fut pas trompé par le regard que jeta le bellâtre sur Tara. Ils discutaient en même temps qu'ils marchaient et Robin crut devenir fou en reconnaissant la voix du jeune voleur...

" Tu devrais retrouver ton apparence maintenant, suggéra Tara.

- Pourquoi? Je me suis déjà fait passer pour James Bond à Omois...

- Parce que je ne suis pas amoureuse de James Bond, répondit Tara en l'embrassant et en lançant sa magie pour défaire le sort de Cal. Le voleur patenté retrouva son apparence originale et répondit avec passion au baiser de Tara. La soirée était finie, sur Autremonde, c'était le matin comme sur Terre. On voyait la lumière du soleil à travers les fenêtres du palais... Cal et Tara s'embrassaient toujours quand ils entendirent un grand "Boum". Sauf que ce n'était pas le "boum" d'une explosion mais celui d'un objet ou d'une personne qui tombait par Terre. Et là c'était le second cas. Tara se détacha de l'étreinte de Cal et courut vers la masse du demi-elfe qui gisait sur le sol. Par chance, s'il s'était aplati comme une crêpe, il n'avait pas cogné sa tête contre autre chose que le sol du palais. Tara incanta un reparus puis, elle porta le demi-elfe jusqu'à sa suite avec l'aide de Cal.

Le palais de Tingapour avait toujours été plein à craquer depuis que Fabrice de Besois Giron connaissait Omois et Autremonde. Chaque fois qu'il était venu au palais impérial, les couloirs étaient impraticables à cause de la foule de courtisans d'une diversité incroyable pour Omois. Enfin ils l'auraient été si les-dits couloirs n'étaient pas aussi grands que des avenues... Fabrice s' étonna donc que ce ne soit pas le cas. Tara l'avait appelé quelques minutes auparavant et il avait immédiatement prévenu son père puis emprunté la porte de transfert du château de Besois-Giron qui l'avait conduit ici. Maintenant, il se dirigeait vers la plus grande suite du palais après celle de l'impératrice. Arrivé devant la porte, il fut surpris de constater que son accréditation lui refusait l'entrée à la suite de l'héritière impériale. Lisbeth'tylanhnem devait avoir ordonné des mesures de sécurité renforcées depuis l'arrivée des démons dans leur univers. A moins que ne soit Tara elle-même qui l'ait demandé après l'histoire du changelin. Fabrice dut donc passer les nombreux tests d'identification et se rendit ainsi mieux compte du quotidien de sa plus vieille amie sur Autremonde. Un quotidien dangereux qu'il partageait avec le reste du magicgang... Quand il lui fut enfin permis par la porte de la suite de se faire annoncer par celle-ci, Fabrice compta cinq secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Son décompte s'avéra parfaitement juste... Fabrice entra dans le premier salon de la suite où Caliban Dal Salan et Gloria Daavil attendaient tous les deux en discutant. En voyant arriver son petit-ami, Moineau se leva et embrassa le garçon. Tara entra au même moment. Les trois autres membres du magicgang contemplèrent la nouvelle robe que portait Tara. Ou plutôt Tara'tylanhnem T'al Barmi Ab Santa Ab Maru T'al Duncan, l'héritière de l'empire d'Omois. Le paon aux cents yeux d'or vivant ornant sa somptueuse robe rouge et jaune, les couleurs d'Omois, s'inclina devant les trois lancoviens. Tara soupira en voyant son reflet dans la glace du salon. La changeline l'avait vêtue de ses plus beaux habits. Mais Tara ne pouvait faire autrement : puisqu'elle était de retour à Tingapour, elle devait endosser son rôle d'héritière. Et ça lui déplaisait au plus haut point. Surtout avec Robin qui savait à présent pour sa relation avec Cal. Le chaman omoisien était avec le demi-elfe dans la suite de ce dernier où Cal et Tara l'avaient conduit. Et pour l'instant Tara ne savait rien de plus. Sinon que Robin s'était évanoui quand ils s'étaient embrassés. Aussi elle allait devoir régler le problème. D'abord elle devait s'excuser et s'expliquer avec le demi-elfe, la politique d'Omois et son black-out des communications avec le reste d'Autremonde. Lisbeth viendrait après... Tara remercia Fabrice d'être venu.

" Robin est mon ami tout comme toi, répondit juste le jeune homme.

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas s'il nous pardonnera. Il était vraiment en pétard quand je me suis enfouie de sa suite tout à l'heure.

- Je sais. Je l'ai vu. Avec la klik. Je suis désolée qu'il ait essayé de s'en prendre à toi.

- J'aurais du être plus prudente. Si je m'étais tue on n'en serait pas là...

- Non mais on aurait le même problème, rétorqua Tara qui ne voulait pas que son amie culpabilise, et il aurait réagi de la même façon si on lui avait dit.

- On? Hoqueta Cal. Je n'ai peut-etre pas "vu" comment il a réagi quand il l'a appris mais j'ai bien compris. Et à mon avis si ça avait été moi : j'aurais fini en saucisse grillée. Et j'en ai vraiment pas envie.

- Non, il n'aurait pas eu assez de forces pour ça, répondit Tara à moitié sérieuse, il ne se serait pas évanoui comme ça s'il se sentait mieux. Il t'aurait attaqué plutôt.

- Possible. Mais j'espère que maintenant, il n'a plus d'envies meurtrières.

- Il en avait déjà avant que tu ne sortes avec Tara, rappela Fabrice, il a un prétexte maintenant.

- Super... Il vaut mieux attendre qu'il digère avant d'aller lui parler, non?

- Non, je préfère y aller le plus vite possible en fait. Comme ça il m'en voudra peut-être moins de ne pas lui avoir dit moi-même.

- Comment ça toi? Tu ne comptes quand même pas y aller seul?"

Fabrice et Moineau n'écoutaient plus et avaient lancés un sort proche du silentius pour les isoler. Ils avaient aussi des choses à se dire ne s'étant pas vus depuis trois jours . Des choses plus privées...

" Si. Tu as raison il t'en veut à mort. Je préfère le voir seule à seul, Cal.

- Mais même s'il a dit qu'il t'aimait toujours, c'était avant de nous voir nous embrasser tout à l'heure... Il doit te détester autant que moi.

- Non je ne crois pas. Il doit sûrement penser qu'il a plus de chances que toi de me conquérir.

- Eh! Comment ça? J'ai pas encore conquis l'univers?

- Cal! Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas un univers! Et j'ai dit que c'est ce qu'il croyait pas ce que moi je pensais..."

Après avoir soufflé ces derniers mots à son oreille, elle déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du voleur. Cela conforta quelque peu Cal sur les sentiments de la jeune fille mais ça l'assura aussi que Robin allait blesser Tara. Et qu'il devait à tout prix voir le demi-elfe seul à seul. Après tout c'était à lui qu'en voulait Robin, pas à Tara. Mais la jeune fille, bien qu'elle soit de son avis, refusa catégoriquement que Cal aille voir seul Robin.

" Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles.

- Alors, allons-y à deux, proposa Cal.

- Robin est mon ex. C'est à moi de lui parler et à moi-seule."

Cal céda enfin à contrecoeur. Tara l'embrassa en lui promettant de vite revenir après avoir réglé leur problème. Tara sortit de sa suite et se dirigea vers celle de Robin. Cal la suivit le plus discrètement possible. Les couloirs étaient toujours aussi déserts aussi ce ne fut pas une mince affaire...

L'héritière impériale était soulagée que Cal ait accepté de la laisser aller voir Robin seule. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas tant pour ce que pouvait faire Robin à Cal. Elle voulait en fait surtout éviter que Cal et Robin se battent pour elle et elle les en savaient parfaitement capables... Ce qui l'inquiétait assez. La porte de Robin l'annonça sans respecter un protocole de sécurité puisque la suite du demi-elfe était réservée aux invités, de seconde zone. Pourtant malgré ce que Robin lui avait fait, Tara ne l'avait jamais considéré comme étant moins important que les autres. Aussi, espérait-elle qu'il lui pardonne et accepte de continuer de se battre à ses côtés. Parce que malgré ses problèmes personnels, Tara ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en oublier que l'empire d'Omois et toute la planète Autremonde était au plus proche de la guerre... Tout en tentant de chasser les pensées noires d'invasion de démons qui la hantaient depuis une semaine, Tara'tylanhnem entra dans la suite de son ancien petit-ami. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait prévu, Robin n'était pas du tout couché et semblait même en pleine forme. Il était assis sur son lit et avait retrouvé des couleurs. Ses yeux de cristal étaient même encore plus vifs que d'habitude. Tara en fut assez surprise et se prit à les contempler comme autrefois, quand elle l'aimait. Tara savait qu'elle aimait toujours le demi-elfe et se sentit un peu coupable de se perdre dans les yeux de cristal de Robin. Elle détourna son regard des yeux de cristal, signe de la nature elfique du jeune homme, et les posa sur la boule de cristal qu'il tenait à la main. Dans la boule de cristal, Tara reconnut les images de T'andilus et Merova M'angil, le père elfe et la mère humaine de Robin. La boule de cristal s'éteignit et le demi-elfe la plaça dans la poche de sa robe de sortcelier. Il tourna ensuite ses yeux de cristal vers la jeune héritière.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- J'ai besoin de te parler. Je t'assure que je ne voulais absolument pas que tu apprennes pour Cal et moi de cette façon.

- Ne m'en parle même pas, Tara!

- Pour moi, tu restes mon ami. Comme Cal.

- Ce n'est plus possible. Je vais rentrer à Selenda.

- Le black-out n'interdit pas aussi les transferts?

- Je viens de parler avec mes parents qui sont à Selenda. Les communications magiques sont rétablies pour toute la planète...

- Ah? Et bien ça n'empêche que je pense que rester à Omois sera mieux pour toi.

- Pas rester avec toi. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça, Tara? Comment as-tu pu oser? Tu m'as brisé le coeur!

- Parce que tu ne l'as pas fait, toi? Je dois peut-être te rappeler pourquoi j'ai rompu avec toi?"

Robin en perdit ses mots. Quelques mois plus tôt, alors qu'il avait rejeté la jeune fille. Pour de très mauvaises raisons... Et il l'avait trompé avec une démone qui avait pris l'apparence de Tara. Il espérait que la jeune fille ait accepté de lui pardonner. Visiblement c'était raté. Et il allait devoir vivre avec. Tara ajouta qu'elle s'était sentie trahie. Robin eut un sursaut d'espoir:

" C'est parce que tu te sentais trahie, que tu es sortie avec Cal? Pour te venger de moi? Me faire souffrir à ton tour? Ou juste parce que tu voulais m'oublier, peut-être. Je comprendrai.

- Non, répondit lentement mais fermement Tara Duncan qui y avait déjà beaucoup réfléchi, non parce qu'au début je ne voulais pas admettre la vérité à cause des sentiments que j'ai pour toi. Mais pourtant maintenant je sais que c'est vrai : je l'aime. Ce n'est pas contre toi, Robin. Mais je suis tombée amoureuse de Caliban. Je ne sais pas moi-même comment. Mais je sais que j'aime Cal. Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais m'entendre dire mais je ne veux pas te mentir : je l'aime vraiment.

- Je refuse d'y croire. Je suis sûr que tu te trompes sur tes sentiments, Tara. Mais si tu refuses de le voir, ne m'adresse plus la parole. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi ni de Cal.

- Robin, l'implora Tara, je ne peux pas changer mes sentiments. Et je ne ressens plus aucun amour pour toi. C'est la vérité.

- C'est ta vérité, l'accuse Robin, mais fais comme tu penses. N'oublie pas que Cal est un voleur. Je suis sûr qu'il va te briser le coeur...

- Il a déjà été brisé, rétorqua Tara'tylanhnem avant de quiter la suite du demi-elfe en claquant la porte de colère. La porte fit un bruit sourd et Robin sursauta. Tara semblait vraiment sûre d'elle mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter que Cal et Tara puissent être amoureux l'un de l'autre. Il retourna s'allonger pour pouvoir partir en pleine forme vers son pays natal. Selenda lui manquait de plus en plus. Mais il avait quelque chose à faire avant. Et pour ça ll allait devoir se reposer. Cal etait vraiment son rival maintenant. Ils allaient devoir avoir une concersation très sérieuse entre hommes lui et ce voleur.

Galant appréciait Tingapour et Autremonde en général plus que Tara Duncan, sa compagne d'âme. Le pégase appréciait particulièrement qu'ici, contrairement à la Terre, il pouvait garder sa véritable forme et sa véritable taille. Avoir la taille d'un chien ou l'apparence d'un cheval commençait à l'agacer. Aussi était-il particulièrement heureux de rentrer au palais impérial. A ses côtés, Blondin, le renard familier de Caliban Dal Salan, lui préférait la Terre. Au moins à Tagon, il y avait plus d'espace de liberté et moins de danger.

Fabrice les avaient ramenés sur Autremonde en même temps que ses bagages car il était parti en urgence tout comme Tara et Cal. Depuis leur arrivée, ils attendaient leurs sortceliers dans la suite de l'héritière impériale et tous deux s'ennuyaient beaucoup de leurs compagnons qui les avaient laissés à Tagon pour passer un rendez-vous amoureux à Paris. Blondin savait exactement de quoi il s'agissait car il avait regardé beaucoup de films avec Cal. Galant, lui trouvait juste que Tara passait à nouveau trop de temps avec un garçon et pas assez avec lui.

Ils attendirent seulement cinq minutes. La porte s'ouvrit sur Tara'tylanhnem Duncan. Elle était encore énervée de sa dispute plus que discussion avec Robin. Mais ce n'est pas contre Robin qu'elle était énervée pourtant.

" Cal! Tu peux apparaître. Il y a peu de chances que Robin m'ait suivie...

- Il ne l'a pas fait, confirma Cal en apparaissant derrière elle, comment tu as su, au fait?

- Tu as cédé trop vite. J'ai immédiatement compris. Et j'en ai eu la confirmation quand tu as soupiré en m'entendant dire que j'avais encore des sentiments pour Robin.

- C'est pour ça que tu lui as répondu avec cette déclaration? Tu me parlais à moi?

- Je savais que tu entendrais alors dans un sens oui. Tu n'es pas fatigué d'utiliser la magie ainsi?

- J'ai encore la tienne dans le sang donc non.

- Comment a-t-il réagi après mon départ? Je suis resté hors de la suite tout le temps et il n'en est pas ressorti après que tu ais claqué la porte. Je ne sais pas s'il l'a fait maintenant. Je suis parti avant.

- Bon. Je n'ai donc pas besoin de te dire d'être prudent? Il ne plaisantait vraiment pas!

- Je l'ai aussi remarqué. Et promis, je ferais attention. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il va s'en prendre à moi.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre, moi, marmonna Tara, sois prudent, c'est tout."

Cal hocha la tête. Il prit Blondin dans ses bras et vola un baiser à Tara avant de sortir. A travers leur lien mental, Galant sentit les émotions qui agitaient ma jeune fille et la première était toujours la colère. Mais elle n'était plus dirigée contre Cal ou Robin. Tara avait d'autres soucis plus graves que ses histoires de cœur. Sa tante lui avait envoyé un pmm alors qu'elle retournait dans sa suite. Lisbeth'tylanhnem lui avait confié un rendez-vous dans son bureau privé dans la suite impériale. Tara ne savait pas pourquoi et ça ne la rassurait pas. Bien au contraire. Surtout que Lisbeth n'avait convoqué que sa nièce. Galant s'avança vers Tara et via leur lien mental, il forma dans l'esprit de la jeune fille l'image de la promenade à cheval qu'ils avaient fait à Tagon quelques jours plus tôt. Tara sourit. Puis après quelques hésitations, elle décida d'emmener Galant avec elle chez sa tante.

Lisbeth'tylanhnem T'al Barmi Ab Santa Ab Maru lisait un rapport sur sa boule de cristal quand sa porte annonça l'arrivée de l'Héritière Impériale. Les nouvelles étaient loin d'être bonnes concernant la vraisemblable invasion potentielle des démons. Les dragons avaient refusés qu'Autremonde prenne une décision, seule. Ils avaient alors envoyé un représentant du Dranvouglispenchir pour remplacer Chemnashaovirodaintrachivu, leur ambassadeur habituel. Le dragon bleu était retenu sur sa planète pour discuter des détails de l'invasion des démons. Chem avait été présent sur Tadix lors de leur arrivée aussi était-il nécessaire à ses conseils royaux qui s'apparentaient étrangement à des conseils de guerre... Tout ça pour dire que les dragons prenaient la menace très au sérieux, plus que certains royaumes d'Autremonde, Omois avait bien compris la menace mais il était aussi l'Empire qui avait fait venir les démons et Lisbeth savait qu'elle devait vite régler le problème pour empêcher une guerre. L'avenir de l'Empire de Demiderus reposait sur ses épaules, mais pour combien de temps encore?

" Fais-la entrer, Porte, ordonna Lisbeth'tylanhnem."

La porte s'ouvrit sur son ordre. Tara Duncan entra avec son familier dont elle n'avait pas réduit la taille et qui atteignait presque le plafond avec sa tête. Il dût même baisser la tête pour passer la porte. Lisbeth vit dans les yeux dorés du familier la même rage que dans les yeux bleus marines si semblables aux siens de sa nièce. Tara avait été vêtue de façon plus qu'éloquente par sa changeline. L'entité magique qu'elle avait hérité de sa famille maternelle l'avait vêtue de la plus belle et la plus riche robe qui soit. Le paon aux cents yeux d'ors d'Omois s'inclina devant sa Majesté Impériale. Tara ne fit pas de même. Elle fixa sa tante dans les yeux et attendit. Un moment passa et Lisbeth se leva.

L'impératrice était vêtue plus simplement que d'habitude des couleurs habituelles d'Omois : le rouge et le jaune. Le même paon qui était l'emblème de son empire paradait sur sa robe et elle portait une magnifique couronne d'or rouge mais à part cela avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds naturels, la tante et la nièce de ressemblaient beaucoup. Tara fut assez étonnée de cette ressemblance car très souvent sa tante appréciait les couleurs plus extravagantes. Mais cette fois, Lisbeth n'avait pas eu le temps de de vêtir de façon impériale. Elle avait en effet immédiatement convoqué Tara après être revenue à Tingapour. On lui avait appris que l'Héritière se trouvait sur Terre. Lisbeth avait alors immédiatement fait cessé le black-out des communications qui se dressait contre la Terre pour joindre son héritière. Elle avait alors contacté Isabella... qui ignorait où se trouvait la jeune fille. Au même moment, on avait prévenu l'Imperatrice du retour de l'Héritière à Omois. Et Lisbeth lui avait envoyé un pmm pour accélérer les choses...

" Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu es là, apparemment, dit Lisbeth.

- Tu ne me l'as pas précisé dans ton pmm donc non.

- Je te croyais plus intelligente. Tu dois bien avoir une idée.

- Les démons. Je suis seule avec toi, donc je suppose que ça me concerne directement. Les démons ont-ils déclarés quelque chose de nouveau?

- Pas encore. Rien depuis l'apparition de leurs planètes dans notre espace. Et à vrai dire : ça me parait tout à fait suspect.

- A moi aussi. Mais il doit y avoir quand même du nouveau si tu m'as convoqué ainsi en urgence!

- Je voulais te parler des conséquences du conseil des Hauts Mages et représentant des pays d'Autremonde.

- Pourquoi qu'à moi? Demanda Tara.

- Parce que tu es mon héritière. Et qu'Omois est en danger.

- Qu'est-ce qui a été décidé finalement? On va envoyer les hauts mages contre les démons?

- C'est ce que certains voulaient et veulent toujours. D'autres veulent que nous nous défendions uniquement et refuse de de battre. D'autres encore veulent "nous" attaquer.

- Pourquoi nous? Et quel est le résultat?

- Ils veulent attaquer Omois parce que j'ai insisté pour faire venir les démons sur Tadix. Et donc ils me tiennent responsable pour ce qui arrive.

- Euh c'est un peu vrai en même temps. Si tu avais refusé l'offre d'Archange tout irait bien.

- Peut-être mais je leur ai demande du temps pour qu'Omois règle le problème. Définitivement."

Tara soupira. Cal lui avait déjà dit sur Tadix que peu sur Autremonde étaient d'accord avec Lisbeth au sujet des démons et qu'elle avait due les convaincre. Elle y était parvenue mais pour combien de temps? Pour l'instant ils allaient devoir attendre. Et tant qu'il n'y aurait pas de nouveau, elle allait pouvoir penser à sa relation avec Cal et trouver une solution pour Robin. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il abandonne ses amis à cause d'elle... Lisbeth reprit la parole :

" En attendant, je voudrais que tu reprennes ton rôle d'héritière.

- C'est déjà fait, j'ai l'impression, répondit Tara en désignant le paon aux cents yeux d'or de sa robe."

Sur ce, Tara sortit et Lisbeth reprit la lecture de son rapport. Le Lancovit était près à aider Omois en cas de guerre à la condition que Lisbeth paie les réparations dues à la guerre. Seul. Lisbeth soupira : le vrai problème actuel d'Omois était son déficit. Lisbeth avait espéré qu'un accord commercial avec les Limbes sauve son Empire de la crise qui l'attendait. Aujourd'hui elle ne pouvait plus que prier Demiderus - qui était toujours vivant - et les autres Hauts Hauts Mages de jadis...

Le livre magique flottait en l'air au dessus de ses yeux. Le sort n'était pas facile à exécuter. Presque aussi dur que celui d'invisibilité. Mais le jeune homme était persévérant et après sa mésaventure à Paris, Cal avait cru rêver en voyant dans ses ordres de mission d'apprendre un sort extrêmement difficile pour paralyser les scoops même camouflées. Et sans que cela soit constatable par quiconque. Si le sort était compliqué à apprendre, il ne nécessitait pas autant d'énergie que celui d'invisibilité et était durable contrairement à l'autre alternative qu'avait un voleur d'échapper aux scoops en disparaissant. Un camouflus était bien trop simple à percer par une scoop qu'un illusionus. Le voleur ferma les yeux, rassembla sa magie qui avait toujours une couleur bleutée, commença à incanter mais ne pût terminer.

" Par l'illusionus, que ma présence instantanément devienne absence"

La porte s'ouvrit. Caliban rouvrir les yeux et abaissa sa magie. La porte ne l'avait pas prévu de l'arrivée de son visiteur, aussi il supposa qu'il s'agissait de Tara. Mais ce n'est pas la jeune fille qui venait d'entrer.

" Pourquoi la porte ne t'a pas annoncé! S'étonna Cal.

- Mon père est chef des services secrets, tu crois qu'une porte est un obstacle? Tu es un voleur pourtant...

- Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible d'ensorceler une porte omoisienne, répondit Cal.

- La magie : non, mais la technologie : oui. Et mon père m'a envoyé un très beau bijou.

- Tu me menaces?

- Non, dit Robin en secouant la tête, bien que j'y ai pensé. Je veux juste discuter.

- Discuter? Demanda Cal autant surpris que suspicieux. Et bien discutons. Tu veux parler de quoi?

- De Tara.

- Ben oui c'est évident, qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans ce qu'elle t'a dit? Elle a été claire pourtant!

- Oui. Un peu trop, elle devrait avoir des doutes...

- Et parce qu'elle n'en a pas tu as des doutes? Elle a eu presque trois mois pour douter, tu sais. Et elle m'a repoussé au début. Un peu comme pour toi, sauf qu'elle n'était pas ensorcelée cette fois... Elle a fait un choix, mais elle a été longue à le faire. Elle y a beaucoup réfléchi. "

Robin ne répondit rien en fixant le jeune homme droit dans les yeux. Sourv, l'hydre familière de Robin, avança vers Cal et lui lécha la figure avec ses sept langues. Cal lâcha son livre qui tomba par tête. Alors que Cal était presque étranglé par l'hydre qu'il avait baptisé Toto quinze ans plus tôt, Robin ramassa le livre avec sa vitesse surhumaine. Il lût le bouquin et incanta pour voir la dernière page lue par le voleur patenté. Il ferma le livre et enragea :

" Tu veux éviter les scoops? Et pourquoi ça? A cause de ce qui s'est passé sur Terre? Tu veux peut-être te protéger au cas où Tara serait dans mon cas...

- Pourquoi tu crois que je ne peux pas aimer sincèrement Tara? Tu l'as trompée, pas moi. Alors ne dis pas n'importe quoi. C'est pour mon boulot de voleur patenté. Et je n'ai rien à cacher.

- Nous verrons ça. Mais fais attention à toi!

- Tu me menaces?

- Si t'es plus là, Tara pourra revenir avec moi.

- C'est encore un changelin qui parle? C'est quoi votre code secret à Tara et toi? Parce que là je ne te reconnais pas du tout...

- Le plus stupide de tous puisque tu l'as choisi, répondit Robin, et je suis juste fou amoureux d'une fille qui m'a laissé tombé. Et je suis un guerrier.

- Bon ben oui : tu me menaces. Sors de ma chambre, maintenant!"

Robin fit miné de partir quand l'ordimagique de la suite de Caliban Dal Salan bipa et qu'un pmm de Tara s'afficha. Le texte était plus qu'éloquent et plus que choquant pour Robin. Il en perdit son sang froid et fonça sur Cal. L'hydre familier tenta calmer Robin parce qu'elle était toujours proche de Cal mais Robin se ferma à son lien mental. Sourv grogna et tenta d'agir physiquement en se plaçant entre le voleur et le demi-elfe. Robin n'y fit pas attention et assomma son familier ce qui l'affaiblit. Cal en profita pour prendre la fuite. Mais Robin le vit et l'envoya contre le mur.

" Je te préviens que je veille toujours sur elle. Et tu n'es pas bon pour elle...

- Commet peux-tu le savoir, demanda Cal en esquivant la plupart des coups du demi-elfe."

Robin répondit par un grand coup dans le ventre et Cal se pliant de douleur tomba à terre et roula sur le côté. Il gémit en se relevant. Robin était prêt à dégainer une flèche mais pourtant il ne le fit pas et mît juste Cal en joue. Cal sortit un de ses coûteux et le lança vers Robin. Il rata le demi-elfe de peu car Robin l'esquiva avec sa vitesse elfique. Cal jura et en sortit un second qui manqua encore de plus près sa cible, mais il se planta dans la porte et celle-ci... Gémit. Robin encocha une flèche. Ses flèches étant toutes mortelles, Cal sentit sa mort arriver et se demanda comment une simple fille pouvait faire naître de tels sentiments : un amour fou comme une haine aussi grande. Puis il se dit qu'il s'agissait de Tara et que pour elle il était prêt à mourir comme il le lui avait déjà dit. Mais il ne pensait pas mourir ainsi...

Tara'tylanhnem T'al barmi Ab Ab santa Ab Maru T'al Duncan et son familier pégase étaient de retour dans la suite de l'héritière impériale depuis moins d'une minute quand Tara reçut sur son hor un pmm de Moineau Daavil. La jeune fille lui disait qu'elle voulait rentrer au Lancovit et la prévenait de son départ avec Fabrice. Tara soupira. Elle était donc seule avec Cal et Robin. Ou plutôt entre Cal et Robin... Galant confirma la deuxième option. Tara soupira. Elle demanda à sa changeline de la vêtir plus simplement. Et envoya un pmm à Cal. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose maintenant : finir leur rendez-vous... Elle se surprit elle-même avec les mots qu'elle employa. Pour ne pas faire retentir les alarmes qu'avait installé Lisbeth quelques années plus tôt pour son héritière et Robin, Tara écrivit son message au lieu de le dicter à son hor. Ensuite elle attendit une réponse et attendit encore. Son hor n'affichait toujours aucun message après sa très courte douche mais Cal répondait toujours très vite à ses pmm. Galant tenta de la rassurer mais Tara sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle sortit de sa suite et rejoignit celle du voleur. La porte lui annonça qu'il était bien là. Tara demanda à entrer mais la porte ne lui répondit pas. Elle gémit, ce que Tara trouva très bizarre... Elle colla son oreille à la porte et entendit un arc se bander. Une flèche partit. Tara hurla et lança toute sa magie contre la porte qui vola en éclat.

Robin jeta son arc à terre... et la flèche atteignit le cœur de Cal.

" Non! hurla Tara. Elle lança le plus puissant reparus possible et sortit la flèche du corps de Cal. Le jeune voleur reprit soudain des couleurs. Par chance, la magie de Tara qui coulait dans ses veines avait formé un bouclier invisible autour de son cœur. La flèche l'avait atteint sans le traverser. Tara pleura de soulagement et embrassa Cal avec passion. Robin se sentit à nouveau mal. Mais pas au point de s'évanouir. Il comprit surtout qu'il s'était trompé sur Cal et Tara. Et aussi qu'attaquer le voleur dans sa suite, dans le palais d'Omois était la pire idée qu'il pouvait avoir. Et il l'avait eue. Robin s'excusa et quitta immédiatement la suite de Cal. Il fonça vers la porte de transfert et partit pour Selenda. Il ne pouvait plus rester auprès de l'Héritière impériale pour l'instant.

" ll est parti à Selenda, dit Tara après avoir consulté le message que Kali avait laissé sur son hor.

- Il doit avoir peur de ce que tu vas lui faire, répondit Cal."

Bien que le jeune homme ait été sauvé par sa magie et celle de Tara, il avait encore mal à l'abdomen et un peu partout où Robin l'avait frappé. Il se reposait dans la chambre de la suite de l'héritière impériale d'Omois aux côtés de Tara. La jeune fille s'assit à côté de lui et lui prit la main.

" Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris, dit Tara.

- Moi, si. Il est simplement jaloux. Et il a raison, répondit Cal avant de pencher ses lèvres vers celles de la jeune fille."

Tara lui rendit son baiser puis s'écartant doucement de son étreinte, elle ajouta d'une voix plus courroucée :

" Mais la jalousie ne devrait pas faire faire de telles folies! Même si Robin est toujours dingue de moi.

- C'est un demi-elfe et son côté elfe a pris le dessus. Tu es arrivée à temps : c'est tout ce qui compte.

- C'est vrai, dit Tara avant de sourire et d'embrasser Caliban."

Leur baiser s'intensifiait petit à petit, Cal se souvenait assez de la dernière fois où ils avaient été aussi proches l'un de l'autre. Peu de temps avant de se faire attaquer par le changelin qui avait remplacé Robin. Et ils avaient été dérangés par Mara Duncan, la sœur de Tara qui était comme par hasard aussi amoureuse du jeune voleur. Cal hésita à aller plus loin que l'embrasser puis murmura une question à son oreille :

" On peut être sûrs d'être seuls cette fois?

- Oui, j'ai programmé la porte pour empêcher quiconque d'entrer tant que je ne l'aurai pas permis.

- Super! S'exclama le jeune homme avant de continuer à embrasser Tara."

La jeune fille sentit de nouveau toute la fougue de Cal tant différente de celle de Robin. L'ouragan qui s'abattait sur elle lui sembla éliminer toutes ses défenses mais Tara avait toujours son esprit en alerte et celui-ci lui dicta d'arrêter car Cal était encore une fois beaucoup trop chaud bouillant. Mais une autre partie d'elle se souvint d'un document qu'elle avait lu dans la presse people d'Autremonde peu de temps après être revenue dans sa suite à Tingapour alors qu'ils attendaient Fabrice. Et le souvenir de l'article qui l'avait choqué plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru la convainquit. Cal n'avait pas cessé de l'embrasser et puisqu'il n'avait pas incanté de silentius, il se retint de susurrer à nouveau des choses très chaudes à l'oreille de Tara. La jeune fille recula ce qui étonna le jeune homme qui fit pourtant de même.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Cal avant que la jeune fille ne puisse parler.

- Rien. Je repense juste à un article que j'ai lu.

- Ah? De la politique?

- Pas vraiment, rit Tara avant de fixer le plus profondément possible les yeux gris de Caliban Dal Salan, elle inspira puis se pencha vers Cal le forçant à s'allonger sur le canapé où ils se trouvaient, puis elle murmura trois mots : Brise la glace..."

Cal crut d'abord mal entendre puis il préféra être sûr qu'il s'agissait bien de Tara et non d'une démone tentatrice pour ne pas subir le même calvaire que le demi-elfe.

" C'est quoi notre code? Demanda Cal.

- Pourquoi on n'a un code? Je croyais que c'était seulement entre Robin et moi. Et franchement, Cal, si tu voulais instaurer un code moins débile que concombre ce serait très bien.

- Pourquoi? Il a parfaitement rempli son rôle. Tu serais porte sans le coup du concombre."

Tara frissons en se souvenant de la scène. A cet instant elle avait trouvé l'idée de Cal très utile. Elle ne l'en avait pas remercié...

" C'est vrai. Bon va pour concombre alors. Mais je suis sûre que tu peux savoir qu'il s'agit d'un démon autrement.

- Ah oui, comment?

- En m'embrassant!

- Et pour le brisage de glace? Tu es sûre?

- Oui je ne l'ai jamais autant été en fait!"

Cal sourit et il recommença à embrasser passionnément la jeune femme qu'il serrait dans ses bras. Il enleva ensuite sa robe de sortcelier. La changeline de Tara se désactiva et la jeune fille se retrouva immédiatement nue. Bien que ce n'était pas la première fois aux côtés de Cal, ça lui fit quand même bizarre... En moins de deux minutes, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux nus dans l'immense lit de l'héritière Omoisienne...

Le lendemain matin, le couple fut réveillé de la façon la plus inattendue. Et cela lui rappela ses débuts avec Robin. Débuts peu fructueux à cause de sa tante... Qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre de son Héritière. Une fois de plus au pire moment...

" Tara'tylanhnem T'al barmi Ab santa Ab Maru T'al Duncan! Gronda Lisbeth en insistant sur la fin du patronyme de Tara...


End file.
